A verdade por detrás da lenda
by JEP13
Summary: A pequena feiticeira heroína que permaneceu no anonimato e o amor puro e impossível que ela vai encontrar pelo caminho
1. A criança de quem não se falou

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

Bem este é o primeiro fanfiction que alguma vez escrevi e por isso não se surpreendam se não for nada de especial.

Agradeço a todos os que estão a ler e peço que me deixem a vossa opinião sincera.

Bjs, abraços e boas leituras

* * *

Capítulo 1 – A criança de quem não se falou

Penso que esta história começou nos anos 60, onde a origem de todo o drama e mal que se sucedeu foi concebida. Mas não irei seguir por esse caminho, pois muitos dos factores são-me de todo ou parcialmente desconhecidos. Começarei, então, por um simples acontecimento que mudou para sempre o rumo de muitas vidas, se não o rumo de toda a vida como era conhecida.

Estávamos na década de 80, numa pequena localidade inglesa chamada Godric's Hollow. Nesta zona pacata vivia uma família muito especial: um jovem casal e os seus dois filhos. Até aqui tudo parece muito vulgar e muitos puderam perguntar-se como era esta família mais especial do que qualquer uma das restantes que aqui viviam, pois bem, esta era uma família de feiticeiros.

James e Lily Potter viviam felizes nesta casa acolhedora com os seus dois filhos gémeos bebés, Harry e Jamilly. Embora as duas crianças fossem gémeas seria difícil relacioná-las: Harry tinha cabelo preto asa de corvo, como o seu pai, e olhos verdes muito brilhantes, como os da mãe; Jamilly tinha cabelo ruivo, como a sua mãe, e olhos cor de avelã. Esta família vivia feliz e não dificilmente se encontrariam duas crianças tão amadas e acarinhados como os pequenos gémeos.

Numa noite fria de Outono (na noite de Halloween, se não me falha a memória), o maior feiticeiro negro de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, percorreu as ruas que levavam a casa da família Potter, entrando nesta e matando toda a família. Ou pelo menos era este o plano... Voldemort consegui matar Lily e James mas falhou em matar os dois irmãos que dormiam naquele momento, sendo obrigado a fugir pois os seus poderes foram extremamente reduzidos.

No meio de toda a luta um incêndio iniciou-se deixando os Harry e Jamilly presos. Estava o fogo quase a chegar ao quarto onde eles se encontravam quando uma personagem muito grande entrou pela porta obstruindo a toda a luz provocada pelas chamas. Este ser gigantesco aproximou-se do berço e, nesse momento Harry abriu os seus grandes olhos brilhantes sem perceber o que se estava a passar. Porém a sua irmã não acordou. O gigante pegou no menino e correu para fora da casa.

Uma vez cá fora, pegou numa pequeno novelo que se encontrava no interior do seu grande sobretudo, mas o novelo começou a sacudir-se. Na palma da mão do gigante, uma pequena coruja esticava as suas assas sob o vento frio que se fazia sentir naquele momento. Ele colocou-a no ombro enquanto rabiscava a pressa uma nota que lhe entregou.

"Entrega 'sto a Dumbledore o mais depressa que der."

E a pequena coruja levantou voo no preciso momento em que uma mota monstruosa aterrava na calçada.

"Black, que fazes 'qui!" perguntou o gigante confuso.

O segundo homem saiu da sua montada.

"Hagrid!" espantou-se Black. "Vim ver James, Lily e os pequenos." nesse momento olhou para a casa que ainda ardia. "O que aconteceu? Onde estão eles? Por favor, Hagrid, diz-me que eles estão bem..."

"Dumbledore mandou-me vir porque achava q'havia problemas. Quando cá cheguei encontrei a casa assim..." começou o gigante.

"Mas onde estão eles, Hagrid?" insistiu Black.

"Quando entrei na cada encontrei os mortos, o James no fundo das escadas e a Lily junto ao berço. Mas o pequeno Harry estava vivo." disse no preciso momento em que um montinho que se encontrava acomodado nos seus enormes braços se mexeu.

Black olhou profunda e carinhosamente para aquele pequeno bebé que se encontrava numa imensa pilha de cobertores. "E a Jamilly?" perguntou, olhando para cima a tempo de ver uma lágrima correr para a barba hirsuta que emoldurava a cara de Hagrid e se misturava, a certo ponto, um o seu indomável cabelo preto.

Sem conseguir falar o gigante abanou a cabeça.

Black olhou de novo para Harry "O que vai ser dele agora! Eu como seu padrinho posso criá-lo..." Disse mais para consigo do que para o gigante.

"Dumbledore mandou-me que, s' alguma coisa assim tivesse acontece, levasse os pequenos até ele." disse abraçando mais a pilha de cobertores, como que para proteger o menino que se encontrava no meio.

"Oh..." disse, desapontado Black. "Pelo menos leva a minha mota, Hagrid. Deves chegar mais depressa e deve ser mais seguro."

Hagrid subiu para a mota, acomodando o pequeno Harry. Quando olhou para trás, já lá nos céus, não viu Black que entretanto desapareceu. O gigante dirigiu-se para Priver Drive, como Dumbledore o tinha incumbido.

Enquanto isto, a pequena Jamilly acordou do seu sono profundo e, sentindo completamente sozinha, começou a chorar. Nesse momento passavam na rua um casal de Muggles que ouviu o choro.

"John, está alguém dentro desta casa" disse aterrorizada a mulher enquanto olhava para a casa que ainda estava a ser consumida pelas chamas.

A custo e, devo acrescentar, num acto de grande coragem, o casal entrou dentro da casa e segui o choro até ao andar superior, deparando-se com todo aquele cenário de terror pelo caminho. Ao chegarem ao quarto de bebé, que inexplicavelmente não tinha ainda sido destruído pelo fogo, encontravam uma menina pequenina dentro do berço.

"Quem faria uma coisa destas, John?" disse a mulher enquanto pegava na pequena Jamilly.

"Não sei, Hellen. Mas uma coisa é certa: alguém não gostava mesmo desta família..." disse olhando em redor.

"Tão pequenina..." disse Hellen, olhando com ternura para a bebé. Nesse instante reparou numa coisa: por entre as roupas da menina era possível ver uma cicatriz no peito da menina. "Não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas não podemos deixa-la, Jonh." disse olhando para o marido, de uma forma preocupada.

"Mas Hellen..."

"John, ela está mais segura se não dissermos a ninguém. Somos novos aqui. Os vizinhos ainda não nos conhecem e não estranharia se nos vissem com uma criança" disse ela numa voz doce mas determinada.

Jonh sabia que não haveria qualquer forma de fazer a mulher mudar de ideias; desde que tinham perdido a filha ela nunca mais tinha sorrido como sorria agora ao pegar naquela menina.

"Ok, mas vamos sair daqui. Já estamos a abusar um bocado da sorte e não dá para dizer quando a casa irá ruir completamente." disse, olhando inseguro para o tecto e para o chão.

Assim o casal e a pequena Jamilly saíram da casa que até algumas horas era o símbolo de um lar e de uma família, mas que não passava agora dos despojos da felicidade que aqui se tinha vivido.

Enquanto caminhavam pela rua, Hellen aconchegou a menina com o seu próprio casaco e pouco depois já ela dormia tranquilamente. "Margarett!" disse.

"Hum...!" Jonh olhou confuso para a sua mulher.

"Margarett. Ela vai se chamar Margarett." disse carinhosamente, passando a mão aveludada sobre o cabelo da menina.

E assim, a pequena Jamilly foi afastada da sua vida e levada para uma completamente diferente que não incluía o seu irmão, perdendo, inclusive, a sua própria identidade.


	2. O começo de algo mais

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

**Oi! Estou a escrever-vos novamente a pedido duas pessoas muito especiais para mim: Meganne e Liliana vocês são umas amigas fantásticas.**

**Espero que gostem do que tenho preparado e que comentem (só vou actualizar com 5 reviews positivas)**

**Bjs e boas leituras**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2 – O começo de algo mais

Dois anos se passaram desde aquela macabra noite e nada naquela vila o indicava a não ser as ervas daninhas e plantas silvestres que começaram aos poucos a tomar conta da antiga casa dos Potters.

Na vila onde nada acontecia a história do desaparecimento do casal passou a ser contada pelos mais idosos que, embora as imensas especulações, não entravam em consenso com o final que o casal e os seus dois filhos tinham tomado. Os factos tinham sido abafados pelo Ministério da Magia que nessa mesma noite retirou os corpos da casa e manipulou toda a cena fazendo parecer que tudo não tinha passado de uma estranha falha no sistema eléctrico e que a família se encontrava a salvo. Só duas pessoas sabiam que tal não era verdade e se interrogavam qual teria sido o destino do outro filho dos Potters, visto que Jamilly estava com eles, provavelmente a acordar naquele momento.

Numa casinha quase no final da vila a vida não podia ser mais feliz. Hellen estava a fazer panquecas enquanto John lia o seu jornal e tomava café, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu.

"Bom dia!" disse sorrindo uma menina de cabelo laranja muito brilhante.

"Bom dia, princesa!" disse Hellen com muita ternura, enquanto se aproximava da menina para lhe beijar a testa. "E..."

"Parabéns!" disse o casal ao mesmo tempo.

Visto não saberem o dia em que a menina nasceu, decidiram que comemorariam o seu aniversário no dia em que a tinham encontrado, no Halloween. Devem estar a pensar como seria possível eles manterem esta máscara durante muito mais tempo, pois dentro de anos a menina deveria entrar para a escola e eles não tinham uma certidão de nascimento nem qualquer outro documento de identificação da pequena. Pois bem, aqui têm: o irmão mais novo de Jonh trabalhava nos registos e, como favor ao irmão e à cunhada que tanto tinha visto sofrer, forjou os registos de nascimento para eles, assim que lhe prometeram que não tinham feito nada ilegal para arranjarem a criança.

"A nossa menina está a crescer tão depressa... Ainda ontem andava a gatinhar pela casa e hoje já está a fazer três anos" disse Hellen com uma pequena lágrima de felicidade a correr pelo rosto, que ela se apressou a limpar.

Os olhos da menina brilhavam como estrelas, quando ela se aproximou da mesa e viu um capacete rosa e branco na mesma.

"O teu presente está lá fora. O que achas se depois do pequeno-almoço fossemos experimentá-lo?" perguntou John enquanto acarinhava o cabelo da menina que tinha conquistado irremediavelmente o coração de ambos.

O sorriso da menina abriu-se ainda mais "Não pudemos ir agora?" perguntou ela cheia de esperança.

"Eu disse ao teu pai que só devia dar-te o capacete depois de comeres, mas ele ouve-me! Claro que não! Nenhum dos dois ouve!" disse Hellen tentando parecer zangada, mas falhando completamente e começando a rir-se. "Vá, come o teu pequeno-almoço e depois podes ir brincar lá fora com o pai enquanto aguentares." disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não queres antes dizer: enquanto o teu pai aguentar!" corrigiu Jonh também a sorrir.

Jamilly começou a comer as panquecas a uma velocidade impressionante.

"Mais devagar Maggy! Ainda ficas doente..." disse Hellen preocupada mas, ao mesmo tempo, divertida com o entusiasmo da menina.

Minutos mais tarde, a pequena estava em cima da sua nova bicicleta (daquelas com um cestinho de verga à frente e rodinhas de apoio) e com o seu capacete cor-de-rosa e branco que tão bem combinava com a bicicleta.

John seguia a menina de perto incentivando-a a continuar. "Força Maggy! É isso mesmo! Estás a ir muito bem! Só tem de continuar a pedalar..."

À medida que ia pedalando, Jamilly ia ganhando confiança e, dali a pouco já andava rapidamente com o vento a bater-lhe no rosto e o seu grande cabelo ruivo a esvoaçar atrás de si. Jonh corria atrás dela.

Passado um pouco, a menina parou já cansada. Tirou o capacete e olhou para cima sorrindo como nunca. "Estava a ir bem, papá?" perguntou na sua vozinha doce e inocente.

John sorriu para ela "Muito bem, mas tens de abrandar. O teu pai já não tem vinte anos..."

Nesse instante, um homem alto, de cabelo platinado e olhos cinzentos frios e cruéis passava do outro lado da rua, com o seu filho pequeno, igualmente loiro, pela mão.

O menino olhou para a típica cena familiar que se passava do outro lado "Aquilo é um anjo, pai?" perguntou sem parar de olhar para a menina. (lembrem-se que este menino só tem três anos e ainda não se encontra "formatado" com toda aquela parvoíce sobre sangue puro e ódio pelos Muggles)

Jamilly teve a sensação estranha de que estava a ser observada e olhou para o lado, verdadeiramente curiosa. Quando viu o rapaz que a olhava, sorriu abertamente e acenou-lhe vivamente.

Encantado o menino sorriu também e acenou, antes que o pai o pudesse impedir. "O que pensas que estás a fazer, Draco! Nós somos superiores demais para nos misturarmos com ralé, como os Muggles!" disse irritado com o comportamento inadmissível que o seu filho exibia no momento. "Vamos embora. Já vi o suficiente por um dia! E lembra-te, Draco: não te quero ver a falar com aqueles Muggles sujos e indignos" disse Lucius rispidamente.

"Sim, pai..." disse conformando-se o menino que sabia que não devia contrariar o pai enquanto era arrastado por ele de volta a casa. Ele não achava que a menina fosse suja; ele nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito e a imagem daquele doce sorriso não se iria apagar da sua memória.

No dia seguinte, Jamilly voltou ao sítio onde tinha visto a rapaz. Nesta aldeia não havia muitas crianças e todas as que lá viviam eram mais velhas que ela e não queriam a sua companhias durante as tardes de correria e brincadeiras. Este novo rapazinho trazia com ele a esperança de um amigo de brincadeiras. Não interpretem mal: ela adorava brincar com os seus pais (Jonh e Hellen) mas não era a mesma coisa que ter alguém com a mesma idade.

Quando ela estava quase a desistir de encontrar o menino e se preparava para voltar para casa, viu-o e virar a esquina, sozinho. Com o seu habitual sorriso, correu até ele. "Olá!" disse numa voz cantada.

Draco virou-se sobressaltado e quando viu de quem se tratava sorriu abertamente "Olá!" disse só depois se apercebendo de que não o devia ter feito, que acabara de desobedecer ao seu pai pela primeira vez. "Desculpa, mas não posso falar contigo." disse, começando a afastar-se.

Jamilly achou aquilo estranho, mas não estava disposta a desistir tão facilmente "E porque é que não podes falar comigo?"

Draco parou e olhou novamente para ela "Porque o meu pai disse que não me queria ver a falar contigo..." disse tristemente.

Ela olhou para ele um sorriso muito traquina "Mas o meu pai não está aqui agora, pois não!" perguntou falsamente inocente.

O rapaz levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado "Não. Foi trabalhar e só volta mais logo" disse, ficando ainda mais desconfiado com o sorriso que a menina tinha naquele momento.

"Então se ele não está aqui não estás a fazer nada de mal...". Ao ver a cara de choque na cara do rapaz que se preparava para dizer alguma coisa, apressou-se a continuar "Se ele não está aqui não te pode VER a falar comigo e por isso não estás a fazer nada de mal. Não é?"

A lógica da menina era estranha mas fazia algum sentido e ele realmente queria ser amigo dela "Acho que tens razão." disse sorrindo. Apercebeu-se, nesse instante, que não sabia o nome da menina. "O meu nome é Draco. E o teu?" perguntou, esticando a mão.

"Eu sou a Margarett, mas toda a gente me trata por Maggy" disse e olhou para a mão estendida de Draco. "O que é isso?" perguntou apontado para a mão do rapaz que continuava estendida.

Ele olhou para ela "Não sei. Quando o pai conhece alguém, ele e a outra pessoa apertam a mão um ao outro" disse sorrindo, enquanto baixava a mão. "Acho que é uma das coisas estranhas que os mais velhos fazem..."

Olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir dos costumes "estranhos" dos adultos e porque pouco sabiam sobre eles. "Maggy, o meu pai não pode saber que nós somos amigos, senão ele fica chateado." disse enquanto controlava o riso.

Ela olhou-o com os seus grandes olhos brilhantes "Ok! Este pode ser o nosso primeiro segredo!" disse com muita convicção e cheia de felicidade. Finalmente tinha um amigo, um amigo que ela iria sempre prezar "Já conheces o parque infantil?" perguntou ela.

"Não. Eu e os meus pais mudamo-nos ontem e ainda não conheço nada por aqui..."

A menina chegou-se mais perto dele, pegou-lhe na mão e começou a correr alegremente "Anda. Eu mostro-te a vila e depois podemos ir brincar...". Quando ela olhou para trás viu que Draco sorria para ela e isso fê-la sorrir ainda mais.

A partir desse momento, todos os dias à mesma hora Draco e Jamilly encontravam-se para brincar e falar, e dentro em breve não havia melhores amigos que os dois.

* * *

**O que acharam?**

**Vou bem encaminhada?**

**Digam o que pensam sinceramente.**

**Fiquem bem e até à próxima...**


	3. A revelação inesperada

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

**Olá mais uma vez!**

**Quero antes de mais agradecer pelos comentários: meninas vocês são demais!**

**Espero que se divirtam tanto a ler como eu me tenho divertido a escrever...**

**Bjs e boas leituras ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – A revelação inesperada

Dois anos se passaram desde a chegada da família Malfoy a vila e Jamilly e Draco mantinham o seu pequeno ritual de encontros secretos. Quando chegou a altura de irem pela primeira vez para a escola ficaram extremamente felizes, pois como estavam na mesma turma podiam passar ainda mais tempo juntos. O pequeno Draco tinha se tornado num rapazinho educado e cavalheiro (quando e com quem ele bem entendia, como é óbvio) e não deixava os mais velhos meterem-se com a amiga que era gozada por causa do seu chamativo cabelo avermelhado.

Certo dia, tinha o amigo ficado doente, não podendo ir à escola, um grupo de rapazes do terceiro ano decidiu meter-se com a pequena Jamilly (embora tivesse agora cinco anos continuava muito pequena para a idade). Para se afastar do grupo, ficou encurralada contra uma parede ficando ainda mais aterrorizada do que se encontrava. Enquanto os rapazes continuavam a aproximar-se com uns sorrisos maldosos no rosto, Jamilly fechou os olhos e começou a repetir vezes e vezes sem conta para consigo "Alguém que me ajude, por favor. Por favor, por favor...". De repente, e sem que qualquer vento começasse a soprar, os ouriços da árvore mais próxima começaram a cair a grande velocidade na cabeça dos rapazes e estes assustados começaram a correr na direcção oposta à de Jamilly. A menina não sabia explicar mas tinha a sensação que a árvore tinha atendido ao seu pedido... "Tolices! As árvores não têm vontade própria. Os ouriços deviam estar quase a cair, é isso..." E ela esqueceu o episódio, só se vindo lembrar dele dali a uns anos.

Os anos foram passando e quanto mais tempo passavam juntos mais próximos Draco e Jamilly ficavam. Apesar da tenra idade que ainda tinham perceberam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era mais do que amizade (não se costuma dizer que o amor não escolhe idades!) e Draco sabia que o pai não ia gostar mas naquele momento o que ele mais queria era estar com a Jamilly e não ia deixar os ideais do pai destruírem a sua felicidade. E assim, tal como a amizade começara, o amor floresceu e começou a crescer.

Depois de completarem o ensino primário e agora com quase 11 anos (na maior parte da Inglaterra o ensino primário vai dos 5 aos 11 anos), os jovens namorados aproveitavam as suas férias de Verão para passearem nos dias em que Mr. Malfoy estava ausente. Draco começava a ficar inquieto e mais triste que de costume. Jamilly começou a notar as mudanças nele "Draco... Draco!" disse ela certo dia em que se viu a falar sozinha ficando à espera da resposta do rapaz. Ele olhou para ela com aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os de seu pai mas aos quais faltavam a frieza e a crueldade. "Está tudo bem? Tens estado tão distraído nos últimos dias..." disse ela pondo o braço a volta da cintura do rapaz e encostando a cabeça no seu ombro. Com este último movimento, os seus cabelos escorregaram, ocultando-lhe a face.

"Tenho estado a pensar no que nos vai acontecer quando recomeçarem as aulas..." disse enquanto prendia o cabelo de Jamilly atrás da orelha, revelando um rosto em que o sorriso começava agora a apagar-se. "Não fiques triste, por favor. Sabes que não aguento ver-te assim..." disse beijando-lhe a testa.

Ela tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso mas olhar de tristeza teimava em não a abandonar. Ela sabia que um dia poderiam ter de seguir caminhos diferentes não queria acreditar que esse momento tinha de facto chegado, e ainda por cima tão cedo. "Mesmo que fiquemos em escolas diferentes, pudemos sempre ver-vos ao fim do dia e aos fins-de-semana. E ainda falta tanto para Setembro... Não vale a pena começarmos a preocuparmo-nos para já." disse ela com um olhar esperançoso.

"Acho que tens razão." disse sorrindo, mas odiando-se por não contar a verdade: ele sabia que em Setembro iriam para escolas diferentes e que não se veriam senão no Natal. Afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça, olhou para a Jamilly "Mas o que estavas a dizer antes? Quando eu me distraí..." perguntou, tentando desviar a conversa do tema actual.

"Estava a perguntar se ias a festa de anos que os pais da Becky lhe estão a preparar..." disse ela, depois de pensar um bocadinho. "Toda a gente da vila vai..." acrescentou esperançosa, mas sabia que, pelo olhar do namorado, as suas esperanças eram vãs.

"O meu pai decidiu ir. Uns amigos dele também vão lá estar..." disse, mas vendo a tristeza espalhar-se outra vez pelo rosto da Jamilly apressou-se a acrescentar "Mas como toda a gente vai estar distraída, pode ser que se consiga "fugir" da festa sem levantar muitas suspeitas..."

O sorriso de Jamilly iluminou-se imensamente "És o melhor namorado de sempre!" disse lançando os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz.

"Eu sei que sou. Mas sou o TEU namorado." disse Draco afastando-se ligeiramente dela e beijando-a docemente.

No dia da festa, como prometido, os dois afastaram-se da multidão à vez, encontrando-se o parque que naquela noite estava completamente deserto. Jamilly correu para Draco e beijou-o, enquanto o abraçava. Quando se afastou reparou que algo não estava bem: ele não sorria para ela e os seus olhos estavam mais indecifráveis que nunca. Ela largou-o sobressaltada "O que foi? Que aconteceu, Draco?"

"Já sei para que escola vou este ano..." disse, pouco animado. Ele não conseguia entender porque se sentia assim pois sempre tinha sonhado em seguir os passos do pai, começando por ir para a mesma escola. Mas desde que tinha começado a gostar de Maggy... "É isso! Desde que ela entrou na minha vida as coisas mudaram e agora um futuro em que ela não está não faz sentido nenhum" disse para consigo mesmo, apercebendo-se de quanto isso era verdade.

"E...!" perguntou Jamilly, temendo a resposta.

"E a minha escola fica longe. Hogwarts é como um colégio interno: só volto a casa nas férias de Natal" admitiu relutantemente, sabendo o quanto isto magoaria a namorada. Sem se aperceber tinha baixado a cabeça e quando a levantou para olhar para Jamilly foi surpreendido com um sorriso.

"Só preciso de saber uma coisa, e preciso que me respondas muito sinceramente." começou ela fitando Draco nos olhos que tão docemente olhavam por ela desde os seus três anos.

"Tudo o que quiseres saber." disse ele, esperando que a pergunta em nada tivesse a ver com a sua nova escola.

"Gostas mesmo de mim?" o rapaz preparava-se para responder mas ela segurou o indicador em frente aos lábios dele "Espera... Eu só queria saber se gostas mesmo de mim porque eu gosto de ti como nunca mais vou gostar de ninguém e não me importo de esperar até tu voltares para as férias. Isto é, se quiseres que eu espere..." terminou timidamente ela.

Draco estava tão feliz que não sabia o que dizer e por isso, simplesmente, beijou-a. "Ter contar isso como um sim." disse ela sorrindo.

Draco olhou-a muito sério "Não é um sim!... É um claro que sim!". O casal abraçou-se mais uma vez antes de voltar para a festa antes que alguém desse por a sua falta e fosse procurá-los.

Nessa noite, mal chegou a casa, Jamilly correu para o seu quarto, fechou a porta, atirou-se para a cama e, enterrando a cara na sua almofada favorita, começou a chorar compulsivamente. Não ia ver o Draco durante três meses e embora se tivesse feito forte e sorrido, a ideia era insuportavelmente dolorosa, como se uma parte de si lhe tivesse sido arrancada à força, como se mais nenhum dia na sua vida fosse ser feliz... E foi ainda chorando que ela adormeceu nessa noite.

Na manhã seguinte, mudou de roupa (ainda tinha o vestido que usara na festa da noite anterior) e desceu para o pequeno-almoço. "Bom dia." disse, como sempre, ao entrar na cozinha. Mas, ao contrário do que acontecia todas as manhãs, o sorriso não acompanhava a saudação.

Jonh e Hellen entreolharam-se "Bom dia, querida. Está tudo bem? Estás doente?" perguntou Hellen apressando-se para o lado de Jamilly e pondo-lhe a mão na testa. "Não pareces ter febre... O que sentes, Maggy?"

"Nada..." respondeu, só se apercebendo depois de como aquilo era verdade. Era como se tivesse sido esvaziada de qualquer emoção. "Não te preocupes, mãe. Não estou doente; só estou um bocadinho cansada." mentiu. Nesse momento ouviu a campainha da bicicleta do carteiro "Eu vou buscar o correio" disse e saiu rapidamente da cozinha.

Quando abriu a porta de casa, uma pequena pilha de cartas e um jornal estavam no degrau de acesso. Jamilly baixou-se, pegou em ambos e dirigiu-se de novo para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ia voltar para a cozinha quando qualquer coisa na textura de um dos sobrescritos lhe chamou a atenção. Olhou para a carta que se encontrava no fundo da pilha e qual não foi o seu espanto quanto se apercebeu que esta vinha endereçada para si (ou seja, Margarett Smith).

Jamilly pousou as restantes cartas e o jornal numa mesinha de apoio que estava no hall de entrada para poder ver melhor o sobrescrito. O sobrescrito parecia ser jeito de uma espécie de pergaminho espesso e amarelado; o seu nome e endereço vinham escritos numa letra muito elegante e com uma tinta verde brilhante; do outro lado, a lacrar a carta estava um brasão que ela nunca tinha visto na sua vida: um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circundavam um grande H.

Completamente dominada pela curiosidade abriu rapidamente o sobrescrito retirando de dentro três folhas de material semelhante. Depressa de cansou de admirar a qualidade do papel e começou a ler. Inicialmente não registou nada a não ser o nome da escola: Hogwarts! Era a mesma escola em que Draco estava inscrito e isso queria dizer que não ficaria sem o ver até ao Natal! Um balão de felicidade encheu-se no seu peito. Voltou a olhar com mais atenção para a carta que tinha nas mãos e quase soltou um grito de pavor quando se apercebeu o que estava a acontecer...

* * *

**Então o que acham?**

**Vale a pena continuar?**


	4. O reencontro

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

**Oi!**

**Quero agradecer o apoio que tenho tido e deixar um grande beijinho para todos os que têm perdido o seu tempo a ler aquilo que escrevo. Um obrigado especial à Meganne: ainda não li todo o novo capítulo (daí ainda não teres um comentário meu...) mas muito obrigado por pedires aos teus leitores para lerem a minha história; és uma querida! Pessoal, não se esqueçam de irem aos meus autores favoritos e irem ler a nova história da Meganne: está fantástica!**

**Já tenho este capítulo escrito a uns dias e ontem acabei o 5º. A minha mente másinha não dá sossego às personagens.**

**Espero que tenham estado a gostar tanto como eu.**

**Tenho de vos confessar uma coisa: até eu estou um pouco curiosa por saber o que vai acontecer a seguir... =P**

**Deixem as vossas reviews, por favor...**

**E, por fim: eu sei que me emocionei um pouco a escrever este capítulo e ele ficou ligeiramente maior que os anteriores mas, por favor, não deixem de ler.**

**Bjs e boas leituras ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – O reencontro

"Mãe! Pai!" gritou ela por fim não conseguindo conter-se mais, enquanto corria para a cozinha. As restantes cartas e o jornal haviam sido esquecidos.

John e Hellen ficam chocados com esta mudança de comportamento tão súbita. "Está tudo bem, Maggy?" perguntou Hellen cada vez mais preocupada. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Aconteceu! Aconteceu pois!" e entregando a carta a Hellen continuou "Aconteceu isto!" disse ainda não conseguindo acreditar. Como era possível uma coisa destas! E ela não sabia pelo que devia ficar mais chocada: se por ela ser, aparentemente, uma feiticeira, se por Draco também o ser ou se por ele não lhe ter contado toda a verdade. Talvez fosse por isso que Sr. Malfoy não gostava dela: porque não sabia, tal como ela não sabia até à instantes, que ela era uma feiticeira.

Olhando agora para o passado este facto explicava muita coisa, como a vontade própria das árvores no seu primeiro ano, ou teria sido ela a fazer aquilo e não as árvores! Mas não tinha lógica. Ela não era uma feiticeira. De certo que a carta fora entregue na casa errada; devia haver outra Margarett Smith algures no mundo que não tinha recebido a sua carta de admissão.

Enquanto ela continuava perdida nos seus pensamentos, Hellen lia a carta cada vez mais desconfortável com John espreitando por cima do seu ombro com uma expressão de choque a espalhar-se cada vez mais pelo rosto.

"_ESCOLA HOGWARTS DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA_

_ Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Ordem de Merlin, Primeira classe, Grande Feit., Prof. Warlock, Mandatário Supremo, Confeder. Internacional de Feiticeiros)~_

_ Cara Sra. Smith,_

_ É nosso prazer informá-lo de que tem um lugar à sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Junto enviamos uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários. Visto ter nascido longe da comunidade mágica enviamos também algumas informações úteis como onde encontrar o seu material e como chegar ao transporte que a trará para a escola. Enviamos também o bilhete que lhe assegurará a viagem: não o perca pois sem ele não poderá embarcar!_

_ O ano lectivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Queira enviar-nos a sua coruja até dia 31 de Julho, sem falta._

_Atenciosamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora"_

(na sua maioria, o texto acima não me pertence)

"Isto é engano! É melhor ir aos correios entregar esta carta. Alguém deve estar neste momento à espera dela..." disse Jamilly finalmente e virou-se para o casal que desde tão tenra idade a tinha criado. A expressão na cara de ambos deixou-a com um pé atrás em relação ao que devia dizer a seguir, isto é, se deveria sequer dizer alguma coisa. "O que foi? O que é que vocês não me estão a contar! Vocês sabiam disto? Vocês também são feiticeiros?" perguntou com as esperanças a começarem a aumentar: se os pais fossem também feiticeiros ela não se sentiria tão deslocada, tão diferente, tão mal.

"Não querida, nós não somos feiticeiros..." um olhar rápido na direcção do marido encorajou-a a continuar. A mentira já durava à muito tempo e mais cedo ao mais tarde eles teriam de lhe contar e aparentemente o momento tinha chegado, embora tivesse vindo cedo de mais. De qualquer forma já não havia nada a fazer. Os dados já estavam lançados e por isso mais valia continuar a jogada "Há uma coisa que nos temos de te contar, Maggy. E talvez seja melhor sentares-te antes de eu continuar..."

Esta afirmação vez Jamilly sentir-se ainda mais desconfortável, mas ela fez o que Hellen sugeriu e aproximou-se mais do casal, sentando-se numa das cadeiras que se encontrava livre "O que foi? O que é que precisas de me contar, mãe?"

Hellen sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir a menina chamá-la de mãe e quase perdeu a coragem para contar a verdade, mas John pegou na mão da mulher e apertou-a carinhosamente. Este gesto ajudou-a mais do que qualquer palavra que ele pudesse ter dito. "Maggy, a verdade é que eu e o John não somos os teus pais biológicos. Os teus pais biológicos morreram quando eras só um bebé e nós decidimos ficar contigo e criar-te como nossa filha. Tínhamos medo que te pudesse acontecer alguma coisa se alguém descobrisse e por isso arranjamos uma certidão de nascimento falsa..."

Jamilly não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir. John e Hellen não eram mesmo os seus pais e ela era órfã. Mas só depois é que ela registou tudo o que Hellen havia dito "Como assim tinham medo que me acontecesse alguma coisa!" A expressão de Hellen assustou-a e provocou-lhe uma sensação desagradável, como se uma enorme pedra tivesse acabado de aterrar no fundo do seu estômago "Como é que os meus pais morreram? Foi algum tipo de acidente?" perguntou mas, pela cara do casal, percebeu imediatamente que não se tinha tratado de um acidente.

"Maggy, os teus pais foram assassinados... Nós estávamos a passar na rua e ouvimos-te chorar. Quando entramos na casa, encontramos os dois..." disse John como se a imagem ainda o assombrasse todos os dias. "Pegámos em ti e saímos dali. No dia seguinte a casa já não estava lá."

Jamilly não conseguia dizer nada, era como se a voz lhe tivesse fugido. Momentos mais tarde consegui perguntar numa voz sumida "Então isso quer dizer que eu não me chamo Margarett Smith? Que tudo sobre a minha vida foi uma mentira?" Estava tão chocada que não conseguiu conter a revolta.

"Não querida! Não foi tudo uma mentira: todo o amor que te demos foi verdadeiro. Para mim vais ser sempre a minha pequena princesa..." disse Hellen apercebendo-se depois que não tinha respondido a tudo o que a menina lhe tinha perguntado. "Mas não. O teu nome não é Margarett Smith e não tenho a certeza que faças anos no Halloween..." Jamilly continuava a olhar para ela interrogativamente. "Nós encontrámos-te na noite de Halloween quando tinhas cerca de um ano e decidimos que seria uma data boa para o teu aniversário; a marca de um novo começo... E não sabemos o teu nome, só o apelido: Potter!" disse Hellen por fim, tirando de cima todo o peso que carregara durante aqueles dez anos.

"Potter... Eu acho que já ouvi esse nome..." disse Jamilly, tentando recordar-se. De repente, como se uma luz se acende-se ela disse "Mas esse é o nome da família que vivia naquela casa no centro da vila; aquela que está em ruínas!" Hellen e John entreolharam-se "O que foi!"

"Maggy, já não há lá casa nenhuma. O fogo destruiu tudo..." disse John que não percebia de que é que a menina estava a falar.

Jamilly não entendeu o que se estava a passar: ela passara pela casa vezes sem conta. É certo que talvez não se pudesse chamar bem casa pois não passava de um monte de ruínas. Mas lembrou-se de algo que lhe assombrava mais o espírito "Na vila, eles dizem que os Potters se foram embora sem dizer nada, durante a noite: o casal e os seus DOIS FILHOS!" disse ela chocada. "Eu tenho um irmão ou uma irmã! Como é isso possível!"

"Tens um irmão." disse Hellen, que agora que tinha dito a verdade se sentia mais calma.

Jamilly olhou para ela com uma expressão intrigada "Como sabem que é um rapaz?" perguntou finalmente.

Sem dizer nada Hellen levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao hall e, abrindo a gaveta da mesinha de apoio, pegou numa moldura. Quanto voltou à cozinha, suspirou profundamente e entregou a moldura a Jamilly. "Estavas a segurar isto quando te encontramos e não querias largar, por isso eu guardei-a até agora."

Jamilly pegou na moldura e olhou para a fotografia que nela estava exposta. Para seu choque não era uma fotografia normal: as pessoas que nela apareciam mexiam-se! Ultrapassada essa surpresa inicial, olhou mais atentamente para o retrato: um jovem casal muito sorridente pousava para a foto, cada um deles segurando uma criança pequena. Olhando com mais atenção percebeu o que Hellen queria dizer: uma das crianças tinha cabelo ruivo e usava um pequeno vestido, enquanto a outra tinha cabelo preto e vestia umas calcinhas de ganga muito pequeninas... O seu irmão ria tentando pegar na sua mão. Está imagem trouxe-lhe lágrimas as olhos.

"Quando começaste a crescer tornaste-te muito parecida com a tua mãe..." disse Hellen num tom de voz que era ao mesmo tempo triste, carinhoso e compreensivo. Ela amava Jamilly como uma mãe ama a sua filha e a revelação que tinha acabado de fazer iria magoá-la para sempre. Ao mesmo tempo podia compreender os sentimentos de confusão e incerteza que passam pela cabeça da menina.

"E o que aconteceu ao meu irmão!" perguntou com a garganta muito seca e com medo do que a resposta poderia implicar.

"Não sabemos." Foi John que respondeu desta vez. "Quando te tiramos da casa ele já não estava lá. Achamos que alguém o levou antes de lá chegarmos..." continuou ele.

O facto do seu irmão poder estar ainda vivo ateou novamente a chama no coração de Jamilly. Se ela ia para Hogwarts talvez o seu irmão também fosse e eles pudessem começar uma relação. Ela iria continuar a viver com Hellen e John se eles concordassem, mas talvez ele pudesse vir visitá-la de vez em quando...

Mas de novo algo a começou a perturbar "Na carta, eles dizem para enviar a minha coruja... Mas como vou eu enviar a minha coruja se eu não tenho uma!"

E poucos segundos depois uma enorme coruja dos celeiros entrou pela janela da cozinha, que se encontrava entreaberta. Jamilly e os Smith entreolharam-se "Mas como raio é que eles sabiam que eu ia precisar de uma coruja?" perguntou a primeira intrigada.

Foi Hellen que, olhando para a carta que mantinha na mão, respondeu "Porque tu disseste que não tinhas..." Jamilly olhou para ela perturbada. "Está aqui escrito." disse Hellen passando-lhe a carta.

No final da página, escrita na mesma letra elegante estava mais uma pequena mensagem que ela, com o choque que a revelação lhe causou, não vira da primeira vez

"_P.S.: Caso não seja possuidora de uma coruja, diga e uma ser-lhe-á disponibilizada"_

A isto é que se chama rapidez de divulgação...

No dia seguinte, Jamilly, Hellen e John foram a Londres para comprarem o material escolar. Após a revelação chocante Jamilly leu as restantes folhas que componham a carta: numa vinha a lista de materiais e livros que ela ia precisar e na outras indicações sobre onde as comprar e como ir para a escola; dentro do envelope vinha também um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho: o bilhete do comboio que a levaria até à escola. A última folha indicava que a entrada para a Diagon-Al (o local onde aparentemente ela deveria ir para comprar o material) encontrava-se num pequeno bar chamado Caldeirão Escoante, localizado numa rua de Londres, que se encontrava protegido do olhar dos Muggles por uma série de encantamentos. E foram estas indicações que levaram Jamilly e o casal Smith a dirigirem-se a Londres naquela manhã...

"O que é que precisas para a escola?" perguntou Hellen, quando já se encontravam na auto-estrada que os levaria ao seu destino.

"Preciso de três mantos de trabalho pretos, um chapéu alto, pontiagudo preto para uso diário, um par de luvas protectoras de pele de dragão ou semelhante e um sobretudo de Inverno preto com fechos prateados, onde todas as peças deverão conter etiquetas identificativas. Preciso também de uma varinha mágica, um caldeirão de chumbo (tamanho 2), um conjunto de frascos de vidro e ingredientes básicos de poções, um telescópio, um conjunto de balança de bronze e um caduceu. Também temos de comprar os livros." disse Jamilly, olhando por cima da sua lista de compras "Aqui diz que os alunos também podem levar uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo..." continuou ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

"E é suposto encontrar tudo isso nesse bar!" disse Hellen que achava a ideia demasiado estranha.

"Não. O bar é a entrada para o lado mágico de Londres." respondeu Jamilly, recordando o que tinha lido nas indicações. "Temos de falar com o dono do bar que se chama Tom. Diz aqui que ele pode ajudar-nos a entrar na Diagon-Al..."

A viagem foi feita calmamente e em poucas horas estavam na movimentada rua de Londres em que ficava o seu destino. Jamilly guiou John e Hellen para o interior do pequeno bar que era também uma estalagem (visto que o casal era Muggle não conseguia ver o bar). Quando se aproximou do balcão sentiu uma forte pontada no peito "Ai!" exclamou deitando a mão ao peito que parecia arder.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Hellen, preocupada.

"Acho que sim. Tive uma dor no peito. Parecia que me estavam a queimar..." disse sentindo-se ainda um pouco desconfortável. Respirou fundo, como que para afastar aquela sensação e, pondo um dos seus melhores sorrisos no rosto, dirigiu-se ao balcão do bar, onde um senhor já careca estava a limpar copos "Bom dia! Estou a procura do senhor Tom..." disse, sempre a sorrir.

O homem sorriu para ela "Acabou de o encontrar. Em que posso ajudar?" disse com grande amabilidade.

"Eu recebi uma carta de admissão a Hogwarts mas visto que os meus pais não são feiticeiros informaram-me que devia procurá-lo para poder chegar a Diagon-Al..." disse ela enquanto Tom olhava por cima do ombro dela e acena ao casal que se encontrava atrás de Jamilly.

"Com que então vai para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Muitos parabéns! De certo vai gostar muito da nova escola, ou pelo menos assim o desejo." disse enquanto pousava o pano e saía detrás do balcão "Acompanhem-me. A entrada é por aqui..." disse ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para uma porta ao fundo da sala e rodava a maçaneta. Ao abrir a porta Jamilly deu consigo numa pequena despensa muito apertada e preparava-se para perguntar que brincadeira era aquela quando Tom tirou a sua varinha mágica do bolso do avental e olhou para Jamilly "Agora é muito importante que recorde bem o que vou fazer. Sempre que quiser ir a Diagon-Al terá de utilizar a sua varinha e fazer o que lhe vou mostrar." disse com um largo sorriso. Quando Jamilly acenou afirmativamente, ele virou-se para a parede que estava em frente da porta e bateu com ela no terceiro tijolo acima do caixote do lixo e segundo para o lado. "Talvez queiram chegar-se um pouco atrás..." disse dando também ele um passo à retaguarda, enquanto os tijolos começavam a mover-se formando uma arcada que dava a uma rua bastante movimentada "Aqui está... Bem-vindos à Diagon-Al! Talvez seja melhor irem primeiro a Gringotts, o banco dos feiticeiros. Vão precisar de trocar o dinheiro Muggle para poderem fazer as compras. É aquele edifício branco mesmo ao fundo da rua." disse apontando para um enorme edifício branco.

"Obrigado senhor Tom!" disse John estendendo a mão que Tom apertou vigorosamente.

"De nada. Então até daqui a umas horas." disse enquanto se virava para se ir embora.

Jamilly, Hellen e John passaram a grande arcada e juntaram-se à multidão que já percorria a rua.

Depois de trocarem o dinheiro e de receberem umas moedas, aos olhos dos três, muito estranhas feitas de ouro (galeões), umas de prata (leões) e umas de bronze (knuts), foram fazer o uniforme à _Ma__da__me __Malkin – Capas para todas as ocasiões_, passaram pelo _Ollivender's_ para comprar a varinha mágica (Jamilly estava mortinha por ter a sua e não queria esperar mais, tendo sido escolhida por uma varinha com 25cm de madeira de eucalipto e núcleo de pêlo de cauda de unicórnio, bastante flexível e muito boa para encantamentos), seguiram para o boticário onde compraram o material o material de Poções e finalmente compraram o telescópio numa loja dedicada à astronomia onde grandes mapas estrelares (claro está que as estrelas e os planetas se moviam mimetisando os movimentos reais) decoravam as paredes e representações da Via Láctea ocupavam as prateleiras.

Finalmente, faltavam apenas os livros escolares e eles dirigiram-se, já com imensos embrulhos, para a _Flourish & Blotts_. Jamilly entregou a lista ao livreiro que lhe foi recolhendo os seus novos livros de estudo: "Livro Básico de Feitiços (Nível 1)" de Miranda Goshwk para Encantamentos; "História da Magia" de Bathilda Bagshot para História da Magia (claro está!); "Teoria da Magia" de Adalbert Waffling também para Encantamentos; "Guia de Transfiguração para Principiantes" de Emeric Switch para Transfiguração; "Cem Ervas e Fungos Mágicos" de Phyllida Spore para Poções; "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" de Newton Scamander para Tratamento de Criaturas Mágicas; "As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoprotecção" de Quentin Trimble para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. "Deseja mais alguma coisa?" perguntou educadamente o livreiro.

Jamilly perguntou a Hellen se podia levar mais alguns livros para se pôr a par do que se passava no mundo da magia, uma vez que nunca tinha tido contacto com o mesmo. John e Hellen sorriram "Que livros é que tem sobre os acontecimentos mágicos mais recentes e sobre a escola de magia?" perguntou Hellen tão à vontade que ninguém teria percebido que ela se tratava de uma Muggle se não fosse pelas suas roupas.

O senhor afastou-se, voltando momentos mais tarde com uma pequena pilha de livros. Jamilly examinou os livros que lhe tinham sido trazidos e verificou que eram quatro: "História da Magia Moderna", "Alvorada e Crepúsculo das Artes das Trevas", "Os Grandes Acontecimentos da Feitiçaria do Século XX" e "Hogwarts: Uma História". Todos os livros pareciam bastante interessantes, tornando-se muito difícil escolher.

"Levamos todos" disse a voz de John atrás dela. Jamilly virou-se e sorriu para o casal, agradecendo, enquanto o livreiro empacotava todos os seus novos livros.

Quando saíram da livraria, Jamilly suspirou de alívio "Finalmente! Já está tudo..."

"Não, não está." disse Hellen sorridente olhando para o marido. "Ainda não tens o teu animal mágico... Eu pessoalmente estou mais inclinada para uma coruja: parecem mais úteis e para além dos mais os gatos fazem-me alergia!" disse, excluindo imediatamente o sapo que Jamilly sabia que ela achava nojento.

E assim dirigiram-se ao _Armazém das Corujas_, saindo pouco depois com uma coruja real. A bela coruja fêmea era cinzenta, dourada e branca, com uns grandes olhos redondos e alaranjados tão brilhantes que conquistaram imediatamente o coração de Jamilly.

Agora com todas as compras feitas, Jamilly e o casal começaram a subir novamente a rua de volta à passagem do Caldeirão Escoante. Quando passavam por uma loja de artigos de desporto (estamos a falar de desportos mágicos, logo à venda estavam artigos como vassouras voadoras e mantos de desporto) aproximaram-se de um par muito interessante: um homem gigantesco com barba hirsuta e um rapaz muito franzino, de cabelo preto e uns grandes óculos redondos. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Jamilly no aspecto do rapaz não foram os óculos rachados nem as roupas demasiado grandes: o que despertou o interesse de Jamilly foi a cicatriz em forma de relâmpago que o rapaz tinha na testa e que tão parecida era com a sua. Quando se aproximam mais Jamilly e o rapaz fixam o olhar um do outro sendo ambos percorridos por uma sensação que lhes era desconhecida e difícil de explicar, como se pela primeira vez na vida estiverem completos e um grande pedaço que desconheciam faltar na sua vida se tivesse finalmente ligado aos restantes.

"Maggy, vamos! O que estás a fazer parada no meio da rua!" perguntou Hellen.

Jamilly desviou o olhar do rapaz apercebendo-se que, sem dar conta, tinha parado, tornando o trânsito ainda mais intenso. "Vou já!" disse, começando a correr mas sem antes dar uma última olhadela na direcção do caricato par.

"Sabes, 'quela rapariga parece mesmo alguém q'eu conheço mas nã me lembro quem..." ouviu ela dizer o gigante para o rapazinho mas não parando para escutar. Hellen e John tinham-se ensinado que é muito má educação ficar è escuta.

Perto do final da tarde Jamilly e os Smith estavam de volta a Godric´s Hollow. Jamilly colocou as compras em cima da cama e a sua nova mascote em cima da secretária, a quem deu de comer, e saiu, correndo pelas escadas abaixo. "Vou sair! Volto antes do jantar!" gritou ela atrás de si enquanto fechava a porta de casa.

A jovem correu pela rua que levava à casa de Draco. Ela tinha de lhe contar e não podia esperar nem mais um minuto. Pelo caminho tentou imaginar qual seria a reacção do namorado. Ficaria ele tão espantado como ela? Ficaria aborrecido? Ficaria envergonhado por não lhe ter contado a verdade a seu respeito? Ela esperava que a última hipótese fosse a certa. Ele ia ter de a ouvir... Se ele não podia confiar nela, como poderia ela confiar nele?

Quando chegou a casa dos Malfoy reparou que todas as luzes estavam apagadas e a chaminé não lançava as nuvens de fumo habituais. Rapidamente ela se apercebeu de que ninguém estava em casa. Bem, teria de voltar no dia seguinte...

Como ainda era relativamente cedo, Jamilly decidiu ir até ao parque. Ela adorava ir para lá sempre que precisava de pensar e o que não lhe faltava eram temas em que pensar. Nas últimas 24 horas a sua vida tinha dado uma volta de 180 graus e ao que parecia ainda não tinha parado de girar. Pelo caminho passou pelas ruínas da casa da família Potter, da sua família e lá estavam elas, ao contrário do que John dissera. Pela primeira vez Jamilly aproximou-se mais e viu que havia uma placa de madeira com inscrições presa ao portão. A jovem começou a ler compreendendo o espanto que John exibira quando ela falara nas ruínas

"_Neste local, na noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981_

_Lilly e James Potter perderam a vida._

_O seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo_

_a ter sobrevivido à Maldição da Morte._

_Esta casa, invisível aos Muggles, foi mantida_

_em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter_

_e uma lembrança da violência_

_que destruiu a sua família."_

(o texto acima, que se encontra entre "", não me pertence)

Quando acabou de ler as lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face. Era a primeira vez que via o nome dos pais e acabara de descobrir que o seu irmão estava vivo, ou que, pelo menos, tinha sobrevivido ao ataque que vitimara os pais. Não aguentando mais o peso toda aquela destruição e abandono, começou a correr pela rua fora até chegar ao parque que, para sua grande felicidade, estava vazio. Caminhando agora mais calmamente, dirigiu-se para os baloiços onde se sentou, deixando que os pés tocassem apenas ao de leve no solo.

Jamilly olhou para o céu, de onde o sol começava agora a desaparecer deixando o lugar livre para a lua e as estrelas. De repente os seus olhos fixaram qualquer coisa presa nas traves do baloiço: um pedaço de papel que esvoaçava ligeiramente à brisa que soprava. A jovem desceu do baloiço e pegou no papel, reconhecendo de imediato a caligrafia: era de Draco. Jamilly abriu o bilhete e foi invadida por uma nova onda de tristeza que começava a ter uma presença constante na sua vida:

"_Oi Maggy!_

_Eu sabia que ias encontrar o meu bilhete... =)_

_Passei por tua casa no final da manhã mas não estava ninguém em casa e eu não sabia como é que havia de te avisar: os meus pais decidiram ir passar os últimos dias de férias com uns amigos._

_Já estou cheio de saudades tuas e espero que o Natal não demore muito a chegar..._

_Com amor do teu e só teu_

_Draco Malfoy"_

E mais uma vez naquele dia, os seus olhos foram invadidos por lágrimas.


	5. Uma viagem surpreendente

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

**Oi pessoal! Estou de volta com um novo capítulo deste fanfiction: a chegada a Hogwarts!**

**Gostava de dedicar este capítulo ao irmão da Catarina e desejar-lhe umas rápidas melhoras. Beijinhos amiga!**

**Obrigado a todos os que continuam a seguir a minha história e sobretudo aos que me deixam comentários.**

**Bjs e boas leituras ;)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5 – Uma viagem surpreendente

Durante o mês que se seguiu Jamilly leu avidamente os livros recomendados pelo livreiro, descobrindo que, nos três primeiros, a história do irmão e a destruição do "O Quem-Nós-Sabemos" (ela não sabia quem ele era e o facto de não referirem o nome deixava bastante irritada) vinha presente em todas. Descobriu também muito sobre lei de protecção de dragões (havia mesmo dragões no Reino Unido!) e sobre as protecções que eram lançadas para impedir que estes fossem descobertos por Muggles (ela percebeu mais tarde que Muggles eram as pessoas desprovidas de magia e constatou que a aplicação de feitiços e barreiras mágicas explicava muita coisa), aprendeu também que muitos feiticeiros tinham sido distinguidos por várias descobertas e invenções de feitiços. O seu último livro falava exclusivamente da nova escola, e quanto mais lia mais vontade tinha de lá estar naquele momento. Terminado também este, Jamilly decidiu começar a ler os seus manuais: visto não ter tinho nenhum contacto com a magia temia ficar muito atrás dos outros.

Finalmente chegou 31 de Agosto, ou seja, o dia anterior à partida para a escola. Jamilly começara a ficar cada vez mais inquieta tendo acordado muito cedo nesse dia. Vestiu-se devagar, começou a juntar os seus livros e material escolar, mudou o jornal da gaiola de Cliodne (era o nome de uma feiticeira medieval que podia transformar-se num pássaro que Jamilly encontrara no seu livro de História da Magia), que ainda não tinha voltado da sua caçada nocturna (ela sinceramente esperava que a sua coruja não a presenteasse com mais ratos mortos...) e desceu para o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia!" disse ela de forma animada quando entrou na cozinha. Jamilly tinha decidido que não deveria continuar tão triste por não ter visto Draco, a final de contas estaria com ele no dia seguinte...

"Bom dia!" disseram em unissono Hellen e John. Para eles fazer a revelação tinha sido a coisa mais difícil das suas vidas, mas para grande felicidade de ambos Jamilly agia como antes.

"Eu e a Hellen estivemos a falar e para conseguirmos estar às 11 da manhã na estação de King's Cross teremos de sair daqui de madrugada" disse John "e por isso hoje não há leituras até tarde para a menina!"

Nas noites anteriores ela tinha ficado até altas horas acordada incapaz de largar os livros. Até agora as suas disciplinas favoritas eram Encantamentos e Transfiguração, embora esta última parecesse ser bastante difícil... "Ok..." disse conformando-se.

Durante o dia Jamilly arrumou todo o material escolar (e acreditem que era mais que muito), alguma roupa, pijamas e tudo o mais o que se precisa quando se vai viajar (ela não sabia muito bem o que é normal levar para uma escola de magia). Guardou também e sua foto de bébe com o irmão e os pais biológicos e um retrato de uma festa de anos em que aparecia ladeada por Jonh e Hellen. Contente com as arrumações foi passear pela vila que não veria durante alguns meses.

Na madrugada seguinte, o seu grande (e pesado) malão estava a ser colocado da bagageira do carro (Cliodne viajaria consigo no banco de trás) e Jamilly olhou uma última vez para a casa onde tão bons momentos tinha passado e onde tantas descobertas tinha feito. Entrou no carro, fechando a porta atrás de si, e arrancaram em direcção a Londres...

Eram 10 horas quando pararam em frente à movimentada estação de comboios inglesa. Hellen foi buscar um troley enquanto John e Jamilly começavam a tirar a bagagem do carro e quinze minutos mais tarde Jonh empurava o troley, abrindo caminho pela estação. "Qual é o número da plataforma?" perguntou ele.

"Nove e três quartos" respondeu Jamilly que, de tanto olhar para o bilhete, havia decorado toda a informação nele contida.

O casal entreolhou-se "Plataforma quê?" perguntaram em simultaneo.

"Plataforma nove e três quartos" repetiu Jamilly e tirou do bolso do casaco uma das folhas da carta de admissão à escola de magia. "Aqui diz que a plataforma não é visível no mundo dos Muggles e que é necessário atravessar a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10..." disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal deste mundo, embora o seu contacto com o mundo da magia se basiasse na ida à Diagon-Al com Jonh e Hellen e nos seus inúmeros dias de leituras.

John e Hellen estavam cada vez mais estupefatos "Esta coisa de termos locais mágicos escondidos à vista de todos não me agrada nada..." disse John desconfiado da explicação de Jamilly. "Aqui tens..." disse ele entregando-lhe uma bolsinha de couro que tilintava. "É o resto do dinheiro mágico que trocamos na Diagon-Al. Dá-te mais jeito a ti que a nós..."

"Obrigada..." disse verdadeiramente agradecida pelo gesto. "Bem eu tenho de ir. Já só faltam quinze minutos para o comboio arrancar e ainda tenho de arranjar lugar." disse enquanto se aproximava de John e Hellen abraçando e beijando cada um deles. "Até ao Natal. Eu envio a Cliodne com notícias assim que tiver tempo..." disse enquanto pegava no troley e o empurava em direcção à barreira, sendo observada pelo casal que, espantado, a viu desaparecer numa das sólidas arcadas.

Jamilly estava agora em frente a uma grande locomotiva vermelha e preta que, pela chaminé, deitava grandes nuvens espessas. A jovem empurou o troley até uma das entradas mas falhou em conseguir colocar o malão dentro do comboio pois o degrau deste último encontrava-se vários centímetros acima do nível da plataforma. Quando esta a começar a desesperar dois rapazes ruivos extremamente iguais aproximaram-se dela "A donzela percisa de ajuda?" disse o primeiro em tom de brincadeira. Não se aflija: os gémeos Weasley estão aqui para salvar o dia!" continuou o segundo.

Jamilly sorriu para ambos "Eu agradecia uma mãozinha com o malão..." disse ela um pouco tímida pois não queria abusar da boa vontade de ninguém.

"Porquê só uma mãozinha quando nós dispensamos quatro!" disse novamente o primeiro. "Mas só as dispensamos agora: depois precisamos delas." disse com ar muito sério o segundo. E cada um pegando num dos lados do malão içaram-no para dentro do comboio deixando a Jamilly a tarefa de carregar a gaiola. Os gémeos apareceram saidos de uma carruagem "Espero que não te importes de partilhar carruagem com rapazes..." disseram ambos.

Jamilly sorriu mais uma vez "Claro que não..." disse lembrando-se de que ainda não se tinha apresentado "Eu sou a Margarett, mas podem chamar-me Maggy." disse rapidamente.

Os gémeos sorriram "Este é o George" disse o primeiro apontando para o irmão "e este é o Fred" disse o segundo indicando o seu gémeo. "Nós temos de ir. Um amigo nosso tem uma aranha gigante dentro de uma mala" disseram enquanto se começaram a afastar. "Vemo-nos em Hogwarts!" gritaram já do fim do corredor.

Jamilly entrou no compartimento de que os gémeos tinham saído e no seu interior encontrou dois ocupantes: um rapaz de cabelo ruivo e bastante sardento e o rapaz de cabelo preto que tinha visto na Diagon-Al. O rapaz pareceu reconhecê-la. "Olá..." disse Jamilly timidamente. "O Fred e o George puseram aqui as minha mala. Não se importam que fique com vocês?" perguntou, com medo de ter de procurar um compartimento em que pudesse ficar.

Ambos os rapazes sorriram, mas foi o rapaz de cabelo preto que respondeu "Claro que não. Fica a vontade..." E com isto dito ela entrou na carruagem e sentou-se junto da porta colocando Cliodne ao seu lado. "O meu nome é Harry Potter e este é o Ronald Weasley" disse o rapaz de cabelo preto.

Jamilly estava perdida nos seus pensamentos: aquele rapaz dizia que se chamava Harry Potter e esse era o nome do seu irmão desaparecido; mas não podia ser ele... Não podia ter sido assim tão fácil. Deveriam existir dezenas senão centenas de Harrys com o apelido Potter. Lentamente ela começou a tomar consciência do que a rodeava mesmo a tempo de ouvir o rapaz ruivo, que sorria para ela "Podes chamar-se Ron. Toda a gente me chama Ron... E tu?"

"Margarett. Margarett Smith mas toda a gente me chama Maggy." disse começando a sentir-se mais à vontade e pondo de parte as dúvidas que a atormentavam.

"Essa é a tua coruja?" perguntou Harry.

"Sim. Esta é a Cliodne. Os Smith deram-ma quando fomos à Diagon-Al. Acho que, embora não estejam habituados a este tipo de coisa, queiram ter notícias minhas o maior número de vezes possível..." disse ela.

"Os teus pais são Muggles?" perguntou Ron interessado. "O meu pai trabalha no Ministério da Magia na Divisão de Utilização Incorrecta de Artefactos dos Muggles. Ele adora tudo o que tem a ver com Muggles..." disse ele.

Se Jamilly não tivesse lido sobre a criação de lei que proíbem os feiticeiros de encantar objectos dos Muggles ficaria chocada com tal declaração, mas aparentemente Harry não lera os mesmos livros que ela. "Sim e não. Os Smith são Muggles..." disse detendo-se nesse momento. Talvez já tivesse falado demais. Ainda não tinha contado ao seu namorado o que tinha acontecido e estava prestes a fazê-lo a dois completos estranhos. Mas havia qualquer coisa em Harry que a fazia sentir que podia contar-lhe o que quer que fosse.

"Então os os pais são Muggles." constatou Ron que não entendia a hesitação da jovem.

"Não: os Smith são Muggles. Eu não conheci os meus pais. Eles morreram quando eu ainda era bébe e deste aí foram os Smith que cuidaram de mim. Eles contaram-me a verdade quando eu recebi a carta. Aparentemente os meus pais eram feiticeiros..." disse ela finalmente, sentindo-se muito mais aliviada por ter partilhado com alguém o que se estava a passar na sua nova e confusa vida.

"Os meus pais também morreram quando eu era bébe. Os meus tios criaram-me durante todos estes anos e nunca me disseram que eu era feiticeiro. Só descobri quando Hagrid me foi entregar a carta." e quando os outros dois olharam para ele interrogativamente (as cartas nunca eram entregues em pessoa) ele explicou "Os meus tios não queriam que eu soubesse a verdade, por isso, sempre que eu recebia as cartas eles destruiam-nas..."

Depois disso conversaram sobre o mundo mágico (ou seja, Ron falava e Jamilly e Harry absorviam toda a informação que podiam) e o mundo dos Muggles (desta vez foi Ron que escutou enquanto os irmão relatavam coisas como os telefones, a internet e os parques temáticos, entre outros). À hora de almoço, quando a senhora do carrinho, os três já eram como melhores amigos. Jamilly e Harry que não tinham trazido comida de casa compraram várias porções de todos os doces e bolos que a senhora transportava: bolos do Caldeirão, pastéis de abóbora, sapos de chocolate, as melhores pastilhas elásticas Droobles, feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Bott, varinhas mágicas de alcaçuz entre outros dos quais ambos nunca tinham ouvido falar (nem tudo se pode aprender nos livros, não é verdade!). Os três estavam a divertir-se imenso, experimentando tudo e os irmãos iam perguntando a Ron o que era cada uma daquelas estranhas docuras, enquanto este lhes respondia animadíssimo.

Mais tarde um rapaz apareceu perguntando se tinham visto o seu sapo, saíndo para voltar algum tempo depois com uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos que já se encontrava trajada. Depois de alguns momentos constrangedores para Ron (os seus irmãos gémeos tinham-lhe ensinado um feitiço falso que, obviamente, não resultava) e algum exibicionismo da parte da rapariga (que se apresentou como sendo Hermione Granger), ela e o rapaz (que sabiam, agora, chamar-se Neville) foram embora.

Enquanto recuperavam da visita feita por Hermione, que se gabara de ter decorado todos os livros de estudo (Jamilly pensava muito aborrecida que só uma pessoa muito exibicionista faria uma coisa dessas... ok que ela também tinha lido os livros todos e que sabia grande parte deles de cor, mas ninguém a ouvia apregoar isso aos sete ventos!), Ron falou-lhes das equipas da escola (os seus pais e irmãos, todos tinham ido para os Gryffindor e ele tinha um grande receio de não continuar o legado), de um assalto muito estranho que ocorrera em Gringotts (isto porque, ao contrário do habitual, ninguém tinha sido apanhado) e do Quidditch (o desporto dos feiticeiros). Estavam bem mais animados quando a porta do compartimento se voltou a abrir e três rapazes entraram.

"É verdade que o Harry Potter está neste compartimento?" perguntou um dos rapazes.

Jamilly, que estava de costas para a porta e ainda não se virára, sentiu os ossos gelarem com o som daquela voz. Neste momento ela não estava preparada para lidar com o drama que se iria desenrolar quando ele percebe-se que ela estava ali. "É." disse simplesmente Harry. Jamilly pode ver que ele não gostava minimamente do que estava a ver, o que a fez ficar ainda mais quieta: agora que ela finalmente fizera novos amigos, eles pareciam não gostar de Draco.

"Estes são o Crabbe e o Goyle." disse Draco. A julgar pelas dimensões das sombras projectadas no chão da carruagem, Jamilly pensou que se tratavam de armários e não de pessoas. "E eu sou o Draco Malfoy." disse num tom de voz um tanto arrogante que não agradava nem um pouco a Jamilly: ele lembrava-lhe o pai a falar.

Ron deixou escapar um pequeno riso que não passou despercebido a Draco "Achas engraçado! O meu pai tinha toda a razão: os Weasley são todos ruivos, sardentos e têm mais filhos do que posses..." disse com desdém. Jamilly sentia-se cada vez mais enjoada com o comportamento dele. E de repente, o seu pior pesadelo (pelo menos o que lhe pareceu naquele momento ser o seu pior pesadelo) tornou-se realidade "E tu aí quem és?" perguntou secamente.

Jamilly respirou fundo para ganhar coragem e voltou-se lentamente. "Margarett Smith. Muito prazer ou não..." disse quando já se encontrava voltada para os três intrusos. A expressão na cara de Draco dizia tudo: ele podia estar à espera de muita coisa mas ver a namorada naquele comboio com Harry e Ron não era, sem sombra de dúvida, uma delas.

Draco recompos-se o mais rápido que pode (Harry e Ron pareciam não ter dado por nada, talvez porque estivem muito ocupados a olhar para os dois brutamontes que acompanhavam Draco e que avançavam cada vez mais para o interior do compartimento) e disse desviando, finalmente, os olhos para Harry "Dentro do mundo dos feiticeiros à umas famílias melhores do que outras e eu posso ajudar-te a perceber as diferenças..."

Harry olhou para ele com um olhar reprovador "Eu consigo perceber sozinho, obrigado." disse secamente. E naquele instante Jamilly percebeu que nunca poderia ter todas as pessoas de quem gostava juntas numa só sala, a não ser que quisesse assistir a um combate de Boxe.

"Tu é que sabes, Potter. Não digas que não te avisei." disse Draco em tom de ameaça. Os seus dois capangas tinham começado a roubar os doces e pastéis ainda embrulhados e ele olhou para Jamilly que tinha o olhar mais reprovador e desapontado que ele alguma vez tinha visto nela. E aquele olhar era para ele. Sentindo-se mal pela primeira vez que entrara naquele comboio (ele é um grande idiota mas gosta mesmo de Jamilly; não se esqueçam que o amor consegue mudar as pessoas. Ou não...) Draco virou-se para os seus guarda costas "Vamos embora daqui. Já perdemos tempo demais..." disse começando a sair do compartimento, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Jamilly sentia-se extremamente mal. Ela nunca esperara ver uma atitude destas da parte do namorado e toda esta situação a leva a questionar se ela o conheceria assim tão mal. Ao seu lado Harry e Ron conversavam mas ela não ouvia uma única palavra do que eles diziam e só foi arrancada daquela espécie de tranze pelo barulho da porta a abrir-se. Ela esperava que fosse Draco para se desculpar pela atitude dizendo que só se comportara assim para impressionar os amigos mas para sua grande decepção era apenas Hermione para os avisar que deviam mudar de roupa pois dentro em pouco chegariam ao destino. Quando ela saiu, os três abriram as malas, tiraram de dentro os mantos e, depois de tirarem os casacos, vestiram-nos.

Assim que o comboio parou e eles saíram para o ar frio daquela noite (mesmo com as longas capas tremiam de frio) viram uma luz brilhando acima das suas cabeças e o gigante que Jamilly tinha visto com Harry na Diagon-Al sorria para eles. Depois de todos os alunos do primeiro ano se encontrarem reunidos, Hagrid conduziu-os para junto do lago onde se encontravam várias embarcações pequenas (cada uma com quatro lugares). Quando ali chegaram tiveram a mais bela visão de sempre (pelo menos era o que Jamilly pensava; nada do que lera vos livros a tinha preparado para uma paisagem tão magnífica): na outra margem do lado, acomodado no cimo de uma grande montanha, estava um castelo como os dos contos de fadas, com grandes muralhas, torres e torreões e com inúmeras janelas pequeninas imensamente iluminadas. Jamilly, Harry e Ron entraram para um dos barcos e foram seguidos por um rapaz que não conheciam, para grande infelicidade de Hermione e Neville que se tinham aproximado deles.

Uma vez que todos os alunos estavam instalados nos barcos, e com uma simples ordem de Hagrid, estes começaram a deslizar pelas águas escuras do lago. Quando os barcos pararam num tipo de porto subterrâneo, todos saíram dos barcos e atrás de Hagrid caminharam pelo relvado que ia dar a uma imensa porta de carvalho maciço. O gigante bateu à porta que lhes foi aberta por uma bruxa alta, de cabelo preto e rosto severo, que Hagrid cumprimentou e ficaram, assim, a saber que se tratava da professora McGonagall, a subdirectora da escola.

Ela conduziu-os para uma pequena sala em que todos ficaram bastante comprimidos. A professora McGonagall começou, então, por lhes dizer que teriam de passar por uma prova de selecção que determinaria em qual das quatro equipas cada um deles iria ficar (Jamilly não se lembrava de ler sobre prova nenhuma, o que a começou a deixar nervosa...) até terminar a sua estadia na escola, ou seja, durante os próximos sete anos, e pouco depois saiu da sala dizendo que em breve os viriam buscar. Durante todo esse tempo, Jamilly conseguiu ver, pelo canto do olho, que Draco olhava para ela e isso não estava a ajudar nada aos nervos que sentia.

Pouco tempo depois, a professora McGonagall voltou e mandou-os colocarem-se em fila, antes de a seguirem para o grande salão, onde já todos os outros estudantes (divididos por quatro grandes mesas) e professores (todos numa mesa que se encontrava ao fundo do salão, de frente para todas as outras) estavam sentados. Como olhar para os lados e encarar todos aqueles que os olhavam a deixava desconfortavel, Jamilly olhou para o tecto vendo que se encontrava tão estrelado como o que lá de fora, e mesmo tendo lido, era-lhe difícil acreditar que se tratava apenas de um feitiço. Quando, finalmente, pararam, foram posicionados de frente para os restantes alunos.

A professora McGonagall saiu do salão e regressou a ele com um pequeno banco que tinha um chapéu muito velho e remendado em cima. Jamilly, tal como muitos dos outros do primeiro ano, olhava interrogativamente para o chapéu quando este fez a coisa mais impensável de sempre: começou a cantar!

"_Vocês acham que eu sou feio_

_Olhem que o aspecto mente_

_De certeza não encontram_

_Chapéu mais inteligente._

_Guardem os chapéus de coco_

_Chapéus altos e de peles_

_O chapéu que escolhe em Hogwarts_

_É melhor que todos eles._

_Nada há nas vossas cabeças_

_Que eu não possa adivinhar_

_Ponham-me e eu já vos digo_

_Onde é o vosso lugar._

_Talvez seja em Gryffindor_

_Onde reina a ousadia_

_Que se destaca de todos_

_Em audácia e valentia._

_Ou talvez em Hufflepuff_

_Onde trabalham contentes_

_Os alunos verdadeiros,_

_Leais, justos, pacientes._

_Ou no velho Ravenclaw_

_Se tens a mente prontinha_

_Se és prudente e estudioso_

_Achaste o que te convinha._

_Ou, quem sabe, o teu lugar_

_seja com os Slytherins_

_Que nunca olharam a meios_

_Para atingirem os fins._

_Portanto experimenta-me_

_E não percas a cabeça_

_Sou o seleccionador_

_Muito embora não pareça!"_

(esta música não me pertence, mas eu acho tanta piada ao chapéu que tinha de a incluir)

Todos aplaudiram e o chapéu fez uma vénia, antes da professora McGonagall começar a chamar os alunos por nome para serem seleccionados. O processo era bastante simples e Jamilly sentiu-me mais aliviada: o aluno era chamado, sentava-se no banco e colocava o chapéu que gritava de sua sentença.

Enquanto os primeiros novos alunos eram chamados para irem ser seleccionados Jamilly pensava no que o chapéu tinha dito na sua canção: de todas as equipas que a escola tinha a dos Slytherins parecia ser a mais desagradável. E, olhando para a mesa desta equipa, ela confirmou precisamente o que estava a pensar: os mais velhos empurravam os mais novos, ofendiam-se mutuamente, vaiavam de cada vez que um dos novos alunos era seleccionado para uma das outras equipas, batiam com as canecas na mesa de cada vez que um ia para a sua... Olhando para eles Jamilly tinha quase a certeza de que dali nada de bom se podia esperar e que aquela equipa não devia ser o seu lugar.

A primeira das pessoas que Jamilly tinha conhecido a ser seleccionada foi Hermione Granger que ficou nos Gryffindor e a primeira conseguiu ver Fred e George a aplaudir entre a multidão, enquanto Hermione se lhes juntava. Neville Longbottom também ficou nos Gryffindor e muito atrapalhadamente juntou-se a Hermione e aos restantes. Draco foi chamado pouco depois, foi imediatamente colocado nos Slytherins ("Oh não!" pensou Jamilly) e quando se sentou à mesa da sua equipa ficou a observar a namorada que, naquele momento, só queria ser um ratinho para se enfiar no primeiro buraco que encontrasse (como entretanto se lembrou do que tinha acontecido com a coruja, esqueceu rapidamente a ideia, ignorando a sensação desagradável no estômago). Quando a professora chamou Harry, o salão encheu-se de burburinho, ele avançou para ela, sentou-se no banco e segurou-se aos bordos do banco enquanto a professora lhe colocava o chapéu; passados uns instantes este último decidiu que Harry era agora um Gryffindor.

Jamilly sentia-se agora realmente perdida: o seu namorado estava nos Slytherins (que, só por acaso, não tinham nada boa fama ou sequer pareciam agradáveis ou amistosos ou de confiança...) e os seus novos amigos (e quase de certo que também Ron) estavam nos Gryffindor. Ela não teve muito tempo para se perder em pensamentos pois meia dúzia de pessoas depois, ouviu a McGonagall chamar "Margarett Smith!". Ela avançou nervosamente para o banco, sendo que a última coisa que viu foi Harry a enviar-lhe um aceno confiante e Draco a endireitar-se no seu lugar.

No escuro, que era o interior do chapéu, ela ouviu a mesma voz que tinha cantado "Ora bem, ora bem... Uma missão difícil, muito difícil esta." disse pausadamente "Uma das mentes mais brilhantes que Hogwarts viu nos últimos anos e que te levará muito longe se fizeres bom uso dela; muito corajosa e leal, muito boas qualidades, sim senhora; Ah!... Aqui está algo interessante... um grande problema em lidar com autoridades e seguir ordem" disse, soltando um pequeno risinho "Tantas qualidades diferentes, tantas hipóteses e só uma opção final..." continuou ele, dando algum tempo a Jamilly para pensar e ela depressa chegou a uma decisão: por muito que gostasse de Draco não conseguia imaginar-se nos Slytherins ao seu lado, não depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido sobre aquela equipa e da má impressão que lhe tinham causado. Assim, ela fez a única coisa que podia lembrar-se "Nos Slytherins não. Por favor não..." suplicou ela em pensamento. O chapéu parecia ter percebido a mensagem "Bem, bem... É a segunda vez hoje que ouço isso e tenho de perguntar se tens a certeza disso..." disse ele. Jamilly não precisava de pensar mais para ter a certeza da decisão que estava a tomar: se Draco gostasse mesmo dela ultrapassaria o facto de estarem em equipas diferentes. O Seleccionador pareceu captar "Ora muito bem, uma já foi, só faltam duas... Onde é que eu te vou pôr!" continuou ele a interrogar-se. Jamilly estava cada mais nervosa, pois não fazia a menor ideia de quanto tempo passara desde que ela colocara o chapéu; será que havia um tempo limite para se ser seleccionado e se se ultrapassasse esse tempo era enviada de volta a casa! Começou a pensar em toda a gente que tinha conhecido e o quanto já se tinha divertido e, a ideia de ir embora deixou-a triste. A última coisa de que se lembrou foi do aceno de Harry e como ela se tinha sentido confiante e em casa. "Hum... Sim acho que essa pode ser uma boa escolha para ti." disse o chapéu, deixando Jamilly baralhada. "A tua equipa vai ser GRYFFINDOR!" gritou bem alto o chapéu para que toda gente ouvisse.

Quando a professora McGonagall lhe tirou o chapéu, Jamilly arriscou um breve olhar em direcção a Draco (que, para o caso de estarem curiosos, tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de levar com uma tarte invisível na cara) antes de se juntar a sua nova família, porque era isso mesmo que ela sentia que a equipa era: uma grande família em que todos se protegem e ajudam (ela tinha razão, pelo menos em teoria...).

Ela adorava Hellen e John mas ali, naquele momento, no meio de todos aqueles desconhecidos, ela sentiu-se mais em casa do que alguma vez se tinha sentido...


	6. Desfazendo os nós

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

**Olá a todos!**

**Desculpem pela demora na publicação do capítulo mas visto que o site esteve em baixo não tive a possibilidade de actualizar as histórias.**

**Queria como sempre agradecer a todos os que continuam a ler o meu fanfiction.**

**Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo.**

**Bjs e boas leituras =***

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6 – Desfazendo os nós

O resto da sua primeira noite em Hogwarts teria sido estremamente agradável, não fosse o facto dela conseguir sentir o Draco a observar cada movimento dela durante o banquete.

Tal como ela tinha previsto Ron tinha ficado nos Gryffindor e sentara-se ao seu lado. Durante o jantar todos conversaram tentando perceber quais as matérias mais interessantes (ou seja, a Hermione falava muito entusiasmada sobre este assunto com um dos irmãos mais velhos de Ron, Percy, pois mais ninguém estava interessado em falar sobre a escola logo na primeira noite no castelo), quando começava a época de Quiddich (no caso de Ron, que depressa descobrira quem era o capitão de equipa, lançando-se numa longa conversa sobre tácticas de jogo e equipas mundiais) ou pura e simplesmente sobre o que tinham feito no Verão. Durante todo o jantar os olhares da sala estavam fixos ou na comida ou em Harry e o zumzum que tinha começado quando ele foi chamado para a selecção tinha diminuido significativamente mas não havia meio deste morrer. Jamilly não conseguia perceber o que se passava mas ela ia descobrir.

Quase no final da noite, quando já se encontrava bastante cansada e desejava que lhe apresentasse a sua cama, Jamilly olhou para a mesa principal vendo o simpático gigante a beber avidamente de uma grande caneca que parecia ter o tamanho de um balde, a professora McGonagall conversava animadamente com o director que sorria e um homem com um enorme turbante na cabeça (que lhe parecia bastante familiar) conversava com um homem de aspecto desagradável que vestia de preto dos pés à cabeça e tinha cabelos pretos de aspecto bastante seboso (iuu...). Ao fixar os olhos daquele homem desagradável, Jamilly sentiu um pontada bastante forte no peito, em muito semelhante à que tinha sentido quando entrou no Caldeirão Escoante.

"Ui!" ouviu ela dizer ao seu lado. Quando olhou viu Harry com a mão sobre a testa.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Percy com ar preocupado.

"Nada..." disse Harry tirando lentamente a mão da sua cicatriz. "Quem é aquele a falar com o Quirrell?" perguntou Harry.

"Aquele é o professor Snape. Ensina Poções mas toda a gente sabe que ele atrás do lugar do Quirrel. Sempre foi muito interessando em Artes das Trevas..." disse Percy.

Nesse instante o director levantou-se e todo o salão ficou em silêncio. O director fez uns pequenos avisos: era proibído ir à floresta e usar magia nos corredores, o Quiddich começaria na segunda semana do período (os olhos de Ron brilharam quando ouviu essa notícia) e que, naquele ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direiro era proibido a quem não quisesse uma morte dolorosa... (os típicos anúncios de início de ano numa qualquer escola...).

Depois do jantar e de cantarem o hino da escola, cada uma das equipas foi conduzida pelos seus respectivos chefes de departamento. Os alunos dos Gryffindor foram levados pelas enormes escadarias (tendo a infelicidade de conhecer Peeves, o poltergeist, pelo caminho) até ao sétimo andar onde os seus dormitórios e sala comum se encontraram. Chegados ao cimo da escadaria, um retrato de uma dama bastante gordinha e com um grande vestido cor-de-rosa virou-se para Percy "A senha?" perguntou ela num tom educado.

"Caput Draconis" disse Percy num tom que permitia a todos os alunos ouvirem a senha que teriam de decorar se queriam entrar na sua torre.

O retrato afastou-se revelando um buraco pelo qual os alunos passaram um a um. A sala comum era ricamente decorada em tons de escarlate e dourado (as cores da equipa), com poltronas e uma lareira onde crepitava um fogo que tornava o ambiente ainda mais acolhedor. Percy indicou-lhes o dormitório (quer o dos rapazes quer o das raparigas) e todos foram para as seus quartos esgotados e desejosos que se meterem nas suas camas.

No dia seguinte Jamilly desceu para o pequeno almoço bastante descançada e empolgada pelo início das aulas dali a poucas horas. Ao chegar à sala comum viu Harry e Ron que se preparavam para passar pelo retrato e juntou-se a eles. Os três desceram para o grande salão conversando animadamente e, chegados ao seu destino, sentaram-se à mesa dos Gryffindor, ficando Jamilly no meio dos dois rapazes. Durante todo o percurso, várias cabeças se viraram na sua direcção, reiniciando-se os cochichos que tinham começado na noite anterior; Jamilly cada vez sentia mais que tinha de descobrir o que se estava a passar.

Estava a servir-se da segunda torrada quando Draco entrou. O olhar de ambos cruzou-se por uns instantes e em seguida ele dirigiu-se para a mesa da sua equipa. Eles tinham mesmo de conversar... Esta situação não podia continuar assim... "Maggy... Maggy!" gritou Harry ao seu lado arrancando-a daquele estado.

"Sim... O quê? Disseste alguma coisa?" perguntou ela muito atrapalhada.

"Sim... Está aqui o nosso horário. Céus, Maggy. Parece que viste um fantasma..." disse Harry desconfiado.

Antes que Jamilly pudesse responder, ouviu-se "É bem provável que tenha visto um, senhor Potter. Bem, até deve ter visto mais...". O Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça deslizou perto deles e piscou o olho aos jovens. Isto deu a Jamilly tempo para se recompôr e olhar para o horário que agora segurava nas mãos trémulas. O que aconteceria quando a bomba explodisse e descobrissem que ela e o Draco eram um casal? Quem sofreria mais as represálias: ele ou ela?

Jamilly desviou a sua atenção (e a dos amigos) para outros assuntos "Rapazes, é melhor irmos andando. Não sei quanto a vocês mas eu ainda tenho de ir buscar os livros de Encantamentos e Transfiguração para as nossas primeiras aulas e depois temos de voltar para ao terceiro andar para a aula de Encantamentos." disse Jamilly olhando do horário para os dois rapazes.

"Acho que tens razão..." disse Harry preparando-se para levantar-se. "Estás a olhar para onde?" perguntou ele a Jamilly (que estava a olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin) seguindo-lhe o olhar.

Jamilly sentia-se desapontada pelo facto de Draco já não estar no salão "Estava só a tentar perceber como é que os Slytherin se sentem tão bem pertencendo a uma equipa com aquela fama..." disse ela, que não dissera mentira nenhuma: ela tinha estado a pensar nesse assunto, só não o tinha estado a fazer nesse instante.

"Está-lhes no sangue..." disse Ron muito simplesmente.

Os três amigos atravessaram o salão e saíram para o átrio, Jamilly atrás dos dois rapazes. Quando se encontravam no segundo andar, uma mão tapou-lhe a boca e foi arrastada para um corredor lateral que se encontrava deserto. "Shiu... Não grites. Sou eu." disse a voz de Draco ao seu ouvido, destapando-lhe a boca e largando-a mas não se afastando muito.

"Draco, não voltes a fazer isso ainda tenho um ataque cardíaco!" disse ela, respirando ofegantemente, de tão assustada que tinha ficado. Enquanto isso virou-se para encarar o rapaz e quase se derreteu ao ver aqueles olhos que ela tanto adorava e dos quais tantas saudades tinha sentido durante aquele mês que tinham ficado afastados. Sem conseguir conter-se e sem pensar nas consequências, a jovem lançou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e encontou a cabeça ao peito dele ouvindo o seu coração, que estava bastanto acelerado como acontecia sempre que ela estava por perto. "Senti tanto a tua falta..." disse ela.

O rapaz tinha entretanto abraçado a cintura da rapariga puxando-a para mais perto de si. "Também senti tanto a tua falta, princesa..." disse ele, beijando-lhe a testa. Só Hellen e Draco costumavam chamá-la assim e ela sentiu-se muito mais relaxada, esquecendo-se de todos os receio que tinha sentido quando foi seleccionada. Bem talvez tivesse sido cedo de mais... "Mas o que estás tu a fazer aqui?" perguntou ele enquanto se afastada ligeiramente de Jamilly (mas sem parar de a abraçar).

Jamilly olhou-o nos olhos "Na manhã a seguir a festa, quando fui buscar o correio tinha lá uma carta para mim: a carta de ademissão em Hogwarts. Quando falei com o John e a Hellen eles contaram-me que não eram os meus pais biológicos e que não sabiam muito sobre a minha família..." começou ela. "No dia a seguir, estavamos na Diagonal a comprar todo o material" disse simplesmente.

"Não estava nada à espera de te ver no comboio..." disse ele, fazendo-a reviver todos aqueles momentos desconvortáveis que ela tinha passado.

"Por falar em comboio..." começou Jamilly, afastando-se de Draco e colocando as mãos nas ancas (algo que ela fazia sempre que algo a irritava e que pôs um sorriso na cara do rapaz, mas convém salientar que este último não durou muito tempo) "O que raio foi aquilo que se passou no comboio? Porque é que foste tão parvo com o Harry e o Ron?" inquiriu ela sentindo-se tão mal como se estivesse de volta aquele compartimento do comboio a reviver toda a cena. "E já que estamos a falar em ser sinceros: porque é que não me contaste que eras feiticeiro e que vinhas para uma escola de magia!" continuou ela, arrancando de si toda a frustraçam que sentira por não poder fazer estas perguntas, até agora.

"Maggy, eu queria contar-te, queria mesmo, mas não podia. Não é suposto que os Muggles saibam da nossa existência e eu achava que tu eras Muggle..." desculpou-se Draco. "E eu não sabia que tu estavas no compartimento..." continuou ele.

Jamilly sentiu-se chocada "Então o facto de tu não saberes que eu lá estava é uma desculpa! Se soubesses que era eu tinhas agido de outra forma, é! Vais sempre agir de eu forma quando eu estou e de outra quando eu não estou? Draco, eles são meus amigos e eu não gosto que os trates assim! Bolas, eu não gosto que trates quem quer que seja assim..." desabafou ela. "Até parece que tudo o que eu sei sobre ti, sobre a tua maneira de ser é uma grande mentira!" disse ela por fim, com as lágrimas a chegarem-lhe aos olhos.

"Não, Maggy! Por favor, não chores... Tu és a única pessoa que conhece a minha verdadeira maneira de ser!" assegurou Draco enquanto avançava para Jamilly, lhe enchaguava as lágrimas e pegava nas pequenas e delicadas mãos da jovem. "Os pais do Crabe e do Goyle são amigos do meu pai e contam-lhe tudo o que os filhos lhes contam. Tu sabes como é o meu pai...! Ele está à espera que eu lhe siga as passadas e isso significa que não quer saber de eu dar-me com determinadas pessoas, muito menos com Gryffindors!" terminou ele, com medo de que Jamilly não o compreendesse e o odiasse para sempre (os jovens têm uma grande tendência para o melodramatismo...).

"Então estás a querer acabar comigo?" perguntou ela, bastante surpreendida pois não esperava que tal acontecesse assim.

"O quê! Acabar contigo? Nunca! Onde é que foste tirar essa ideia?" perguntou ele ofendido com a pergunta da namorada.

"Acabas-te de dizer que não te podias dar com Gryffindors. Draco, EU SOU UMA GRYFFINDOR!" disse ela exasperada mas tentando não aumentar o tom de voz, não fosse o diabo tecê-las e passar alguém nesse momento.

"Não percebeste bem: eu disse que o meu pai não queria SABER que eu me dava com Gryffindors! Se o Crabe e o Goyle não ficarem a saber não podem contar aos pais e o meu pai não fica a saber, e, por isso, não estou a desrespeitar nenhuma ordem dele..." disse Draco num tom de voz falsamente inocente e relembrando a Jamilly como toda a relação entre os dois tinha começado, o que lhe pôs um sorriso no rosto.

"Maggy, Maggy! Onde estás?" perguntou a voz de Harry a aproximar-se do esconderijo do casal.

"Esconde-te depressa!" disse Jamilly a Draco enquanto dos dois começavam a entrar em pânico. "Naquela porta, rápido!"

"Eu não posso entrar ali!" disse Draco chocado pela sugestão enquanto olhava para a porta. "É uma casa de banho das raparigas!"

"Está fora de serviço! Não vês a placa na porta!" insistiu ela olhando por cima do ombro e começando a ouvir os passos de Harry e de outra pessoa, que muito provavelmente seria Ron, a aproximarem-se cada vez mais. "Depressa, Draco! Não ten uma ideia melhor, pois não?" segredou ela.

Draco sentiu-se vencido e esgueirou-se para dentro da casa de banho mesmo a tempo pois Harry e Ron vinham a dobrar a esquina do corredor. "Aí estás tu!" disse Ron. "Quando chegamos à sala comum reparamos que não vinhas atrás de nós... Vinhamos distraídos a falar de Quiddich. As aulas de voo devem estar quase a começar..." continuou, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado por ademitir que só tinham dado por a sua falta tanto tempo depois.

Numa outra situação Jamilly ter-se-ia sentido ofendida mas neste momento agradecia por os dois rapazes serem tão distraídos, senão não teria tido hipóteses de falar com Draco... "Pareceu-me ouvir qualquer coisa e fiquei curiosa. Mas não enconteri nada..." apressou-se ela a continuar antes que um dos dois podesse ter ideias. "Bem, tenho de ir a correr lá acima buscar os livros e já nos encontramos na sala." disse ela preparando-se para começar a subir a escadaria.

"Não é preciso. Tens aqui os teus livros e material..." disse Harry passando-lhe a sua mala de tiracolo. Quando viu a cara de surpresa da amiga, sorriu "Tu comentas-te connosco que tinhas a mala toda arranjada e só faltavam os livros que tinhas estado a folhear e por isso estavam em cima da cada. Quando reparamos que não estavas connosco pedimos à Lavander se podia pegar nos teus livros e na tua mala e trazê-la com ela para a sala comum para nós ta podermos entregar..." disse Harry como se fosse uma coisa que ele fizesse todos os dias.

Jamilly sorriu e aproximou-se "Vocês os dois são fantásticos!" disse beijando a face da ceda um deles. "É melhor irmos para o andar de cima: a aula deve estar quase a começar e eu quero agradecer à Lavander..." disse começando a arrastar os dois para longe do corredor. Quando começou a subir as escadas, Jamilly olhou, por cima do ombro, para a porta atrás da qual Draco estava escondido.

A aula de Enacantamentos foi bastante interessando começando com a queda do professor Flitwick (assim que chegou ao nome do Harry durante a chamada) até ao momento que ele fez levitar a sua secretária. Jamilly sabia que decisivamente ia gostar desta matéria...

Na aula de Transfiguração começaram a arregassar as mangas e pôr as mãos ao trabalho: durante a aula tinham de tentar trasnformar um fósforo numa agulha. Todos os alunos se empenharam bastante no trabalho mas depressa perceberam que a arte de transfigurar objectos era imensamente complexa e nada fácil como a professora McGonagall o fizera parecer quando transfigurara a sua secretária num porco e de volta a secretária, no início da aula. Quando no final a professora circulou entre as carteiras deve-se na de Hermione. "Vejam todos! A menina Granger foi a única capaz de mudar alguma coisa no fósforo. Vejam como está potiagudo e brilhante!" disse a professora oferecendo um sorriso a Hermione (toda a gente sabe que para ela sorrir, é algo muito raro). Continuando a sua ronda a professora McGonagall voltou a deter-se espantada "Menina Smith, deixe-se ver melhor o seu fósforo..." pediu a professora. Jamilly pegou no seu "fósforo" e entregou-o à professora que o analisou de diferentes ângulos. "Impressionante. A menina conseguiu não só torná-lo pontiagudo e brilhante, como também o deixou completamente liso. Muito bom trabalho!" disse a professora deveras impressionada, sorrindo também para Jamilly que estava a ficar tão vermelha como o seu cabelo (enquanto isso Hermione parecia estar a desenvolver uma técnica para matar pessoas com o olhar e pretendia usar Jamilly como cobaia). "Este será sem dúvida um ano muito interessante..." disse a professora, dispensando a turma.

Em História da Magia quase a totalidade da turma dormitava visto as aulas do professor Binns (o único professor fantasma da escola) serem do mais aborrecido e munótono que pode existir.

O professor Quirrel, que dava Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas, era um sujeito bastante estranho e que não conseguia, ao contrário da professora McGonagall, manter o respeito, sendo que a aula (tal como as que se seguiriam durante o ano) se transformara numa brincadeira pegada.

Os dias foram passando e as aulas tornando-se mais interessantes e trabalhosas até que chegou a primeira Sexta-Feira após o começo das aulas. Como todos os dias Jamilly, Harry e Ron dirigiram-se juntos para o Grande Salão e sentaram-se à mesa dos Gryffindor para tomar o pequeno-almoço. "O que é que temos hoje?" perguntou o Harry, começando a pregar as suas papas.

"Bolas! Vamos ter Poções duplas. E... preparem-se para o pior: é com os Slytherin!" respondeu Ron, olhando chocado para o seu horário.

Ao som destas palavras, Jamilly que tinha entretanto começado a comer, engasgou-se precisando de um copo de água para controlar a intensa tosse. Ia ser a primeira vez que Draco e ela estariam juntos desde a chegada a Hogwarts, isto se não contarmos com o "rapto" de 5 minutos no primeiro dia de aulas.

Como acontecia todas as manhã, o correio chegou e Hedwig (a coruja de Harry) surgiu no mar de aves transportando consigo um bilhete que deixara cair em frente ao seu dono. "É do Hagrid!" disse Harry enquanto lia a curta mensagem. "Está a perguntar se quero lá ir tomar chá esta tarde... Ron, tens uma pena há mão que me possas emprestar?" perguntou Harry voltado o bilhete. Quando Ron lhe entregou a pena Harry escreveu algo e entregou-o a Hedwig que largou um pio de satisfação por ter feito bem o seu trabalho.

"Achas que posso ir contigo?" perguntou Ron esperançado.

"Claro que sim. Acho que o Hagrid não se vai importar." respondeu Harry e, sorrindo, voltou-se para Jamilly "Se quiseres vir, sabes que és bem vinda."

Jamilly sorriu "Obrigada, Harry. Acho que depois desta aula bem vou precisar de sair do castelo e não pensar em nada..." disse Jamilly imaginando como seria ter uma aula com a equipa mais odiosa de toda a escola (mesmo com o namorado lá, era difícil conseguir mudar de opinião), mas mesmo ela, com a sua mentesinha brilhante, não poderia imaginar o horror que seria.

Quando desceram para os calabouços, Jamilly ponha cada vez menos esperanças na seriedade e qualidade da aula (e fazia ela muito bem). Assim que o professor Snape (que para além de ser o professor de Poções era o líder da equipa dos Slytherin, os quais favorecia sempre que possível) entrou, começou a fazer a chamada, parando no nome de Harry para lançar um sorriso cínico e um comentário mesquinho. Uma vez concluída a chamada, o professor começou a bombardear Harry com perguntas sobre temas explicitados no manual (que aparentemente ele estava à espera que todos eles, ou seja, todos os Gryffindor visto que os Slytherin estavam imunes a esse tipo de tratamento, tivessem decorado), às quais este não conseguiu responder, deixando o professor ainda mais satisfeito.

Jamilly ficou a matutar pelo facto de Snape ter chamado ao Harry "celebridade" e decidiu que teria de tirar a história a limpo, mesmo que isso implica-se fazer algo de que realmente não tinha vontade...

A tortura durou toda a manhã (Draco tinha colocado o caldeirão perto dos de Jamilly e os amigos) e quando esta acabou os amigos arrastaram-se para o Salão, almoçaram e seguiram rumo à pequena cabana junto à floresta proibída em que o guarda dos campo (ou seja, Hagrid) vivia com um enorme cão de caça, Fang.

"Olá Hagrid! Trouxe dois amigos meus. Não te importas?" perguntou Harry ao gigante que exibia um grande sorriso, quando lhes abriu a porta.

"Claro que nã, Harry. E como é que vocês se chamam?" perguntou simpáticamente o gigante enquanto eles se sentavam e Fang colocava a sua grande cabeça no colo de Ron, esperando receber festas e babando-lhe imensamente o manto.

"Este é o Ron..." disse Harry indicando o amigo que coçava as orelhas ao grande cão ("Outro Weasley, eh?") "... e esta é a Maggy." disse ele virando-se para a rapariga.

Hagrid olhou muito seriamente para ela "A tua cara nã me é estranha..." disse coçado o queixo.

Jamilly sorriu "Nós cruzamo-nos na Diagon-Al quando eu foi comprar o material escolar." disse simplesmente.

"Mas nã é isso. Lembras-me alguém q'eu conheci à muito tempo... Mas nã pode ser..." disse Hagrid recordando com pesar. "Ela era uma feiticeira muito inteligente: a melhor q'Hogwarts teve 'té hoje..." continuou ele.

Jamilly sentia-se pouco à vontade com o olhar penetrante que o gigante lhe estava a lançar. "Talvez eu conheça. Onde eu vivo há alguns feiticeiros. Bem, pelo menos há uma família..." disse ela lembrando-se de Draco e do pai. "... e já li imensos livros sobre a história do mundo mágico." concluiu ela.

"Ela vivia numa vila muito pequena: Godric's Hollow." disse Hagrid com pesar.

Jamilly sorriu mais abertamente "É onde eu vivo! Mas nunca ouvi falar de ninguém com quem eu fosse parecida..." disse Jamilly sem reflectir muito no assunto. Mas depois de dizer as palavras apercebeu-se de que elas não eram inteiramente verdade: os seus pensamentos foram transportados para o seu dormítório e para o malão que tinha debaixo da cama e no qual a foto da sua verdadeira família estava guardada. "A não ser que... Mas não pode ser..." pensou ela de si para consigo.

"Interessante. Mas nã... Devo 'tar a imaginar coisas..." disse Hagrid, abanando a sua cabeça como que a tentar expulsar os seus pensamentos, fossem eles quais fossem (mas acho que nós lá chegamos, certo!). "Sabes que foi lá que tu viveste antes de ires pro pé dos Dursleys, ãh Harry?" perguntou ele virando-se para o rapaz que acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Jamilly ficou abismada, mas conseguiu conter-se a tempo de dizer o que quer que fosse. E se não fosse...

Após a reveração feita por Hagrid e uns quantos goles de chá, Harry desabafou aquilo que tinha acontecido na aula de Poções (enquanto Hagrid servia o chá e oferecia uns bolos que eram demasiado duros para os dentes de qualquer um dos três amigos) e afirmou que Snape deveria ter algo contra si para o tratar desta maneira e com esta última, Hagrid ficou bastante desconfortável mudando de tema o mais rápido possível. Enquanto o gigante conversava com Ron sobre o trabalho do irmão mais velho deste com dragões, Harry reparou num recorte de jornal que estava em cima da mesa, no qual ele pegou e começou a ler com Jamilly espreitando por cima do seu ombro: tratava-se da notícia do assalto a Gringotts do qual Ron lhes tinha falado durante a viagem. Harry olhou por cima do papel, confrontando Hagrid com o facto do assalto ter sido no dia do seu aniversário, ou seja, o dia em que tinham ido a Diagon-Al, e com esta Hagrid ficou completamente desconfortável tentando desviar as atenções oferecendo alguns bolos.

Quando voltaram ao castelo pela hora de jantar, os dois irmãos iam com a cabeça nas nuvens pensando nos seus próprios problemas: Harry pensava no que puderia Hagrid estar a esconder sobre o cofre e sobre a atitude de Snape em relação a si; Jamilly tentava pensar em formas alternativas de descobrir o que pretendia, mas chegava sempre à conclusão de que a informação poderia não ser do mais viável ou então que os riscos seriam demasiado grandes para a recompensa, o que a faria ter de recorrer à solução que ela tinha pensado primeiramente e tal não lhe agradava minimamente.

Depois do jantar, foram para a sala comum dos Gryffindor e sentaram-se numas poltronas junto à lareira. Os rapazes estavam entretidos a jogar partidas de Explosão Súbita (um jogo no qual tinham de se emparelhar as cartas antes que elas explodissem) e Jamilly decidiu que aquela era a melhor altura para pôr em acção o que tinha planeado, pelo que se levantou e se dirigiu a Hermione que se encontrava sentada numa mesa no fundo da sala com os seus livros de texto abertos ("Por favor, ainda agora as aulas começaram e ela já está a stressar!" pensou Jamilly ficando calada pois não queria aborrecer a outra rapariga). "Olá Hermione." disse tentando não assustar a rapariga que estava bastante concentrada. "Esta cadeira está ocupada?" perguntou indicando a cadeira que estava em frente a ela e ao lado de Hermione.

Hermione parecia surpresa pois ninguém, até agora, se tinha aproximado dela para fazer que pergunta fosse, quanto mais para se sentar ao pé dela portanto não devia ser isso que a outra rapariga estava a perguntar "Sim. Não. Quer dizer: não, não está ocupada. E sim, se quiseres levar a cadeira podes levar." disse ela atrapalhada.

"Bem... Eu queria saber se me podia sentar ao pé de ti" disse Jamilly, esperançosamente.

Hermione estava bastante surpreendida "Sim, claro. Porque não..." disse liberando um pouco o espaço da mesa. "Onde estão os teus trabalhos?" perguntou, vendo que a outra rapariga não tinha os seus livros consigo.

"No quarto. Já adiantei a maioria e por isso só tenho de os acabar e começar o de Poções." disse descontraidamente, pois sabia que não precisava de dizer a Hermione que ainda não pegara em nada, como tinha dito a outros colegas. A verdade é que Jamilly não gostava absolutamente nada de rótulos e receber um de marrono ou sabichona logo na primeira semana não fazia parte dos seus planos. "Eu precisava de te perguntar uma coisa." disse ela, tentando ir ao fundo da questão. Se alguém tivesse respostas seria Harry ou Hermione, e como ela achou bastante indelicado perguntar ao primeiro... "O que é que o Snape queria dizer quando chamou ao Harry celebridade? Toda a gente age de forma estranha perto dele..." disse finalmente, não podendo agora voltar a trás com a sua decisão.

"O quê? Quer dizer que tu não sabes?" espantou-se Hermione, que não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir. "Nunca ouviste falar Do Rapaz Que Sobreviveu? Da derrota do Senhor das Trevas?" continuou indignada Hermione.

"Claro que ouvi!" disse Jamilly sentindo-se um pouco ofendida com o tom de voz da outra rapariga. "Mas não é sobre este Harry... Deve ser outro Harry Potter..." disse atrapalhada.

"Não, não é. A família Potter não era assim tão grande e aquela cicatriz que o Harry tem não é uma cicatriz normal: é uma cicatriz deixada por uma terrível maldição." disse Hermione, enquanto Jamilly colocava a mão sobre o peito, no local onde a sua própria cicatriz estava. "Está tudo bem?" perguntou Hermione um pouco preocupada pois a cara da outra rapariga estava cada vez mais branca.

"Estou. Obrigada por perguntares... Só estou um pouco surpreendida. Quando comeci o Harry nuna pensei que ele fosse O Harry Potter." disse ela com a cabeça a andar a mil à hora. "Obrigada Hermione. Podes não comentar com o Harry que eu te perguntei?" perguntou ela.

"Claro. Não à problema. Pode ser o nosso segredo." disse Hermione.

Jamilly não estava à espera que a outra rapariga fosse tão simpática. Depois da cena no comboio e do olhar na aula de Transfiguração ela tinha ficado com uma opinião bastante negativa sobre Hermione mas talvez ela não fosse assim tão má "Olha, eu amanhã vou estudar para a biblioteca. Se quiseres vir comigo... Não gosto muito de ficar sozinha..." disse ela.

Hermione não estava à espera deste convite "A sério?" perguntou um pouco desconfiada, tendo obtido a sua resposta em forma de aceno afirmativo. "Ok. Eu ia gostar imenso..." disse ela finalmente, sorrindo pela primeira vez (isto é, não contando os sorrisos que ela dava quando os professores elogiavam o seu trabalho, ou quando acertava uma resposta).

"Então, até amanhã!" disse Jamilly começando a afastar-se em direcção ao dormitório das raparigas.

"Até amanhã!" disse Hermione, ainda com um leve tom de surpresa na sua voz.

Quando Jamilly chegou à camarada que partilhava com outras raparigas, ficou feliz por ver que esta se encontrava vazia. Lentamente, ela tirou o seu uniforme e vestiu um dos seus pijamas, indo se sentar no parapeito da janela, agarrada a sua almofada. Ela não podia acreditar. Aparentemente, tinha finalmente encontrado o seu irmão e ele era nem mais nem menos que o inimigo do seu namorado...

* * *

**Então o que estão a achar?**

**Deixem os vossos comentários...**


	7. Coração dividido

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

**Olá a todos!**

**Desculpem pela demora na postagem do novo capítulo mas o trabalho tem sido muito e o tempo tem sido pouco (não é que faça muita diferença porque quase ninguém quer saber da minha história =( ; no dia em que eu começar a escrever como a Tara, de certeza que as pessoas vão ler e comentar, nem que seja para me dizerem que pare de escrever)...**

**Beijinhos para a minha grande amiga e autora neste site, Meganne: obrigado pelo apoio madrinha =)! Leiam as histórias dela que de certeza que não se arrependem.**

**Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo (era suposto este ser o primeiro ponto para tratar, mas ainda faltavam quatro pontos e eu estava a ficar assustada; vocês vão perceber o porquê).**

**Por favor comentem. Gostava mesmo de saber o que acham da história...**

**Bjs e boas leituras ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Coração dividido

O fim de semana passou sem qualquer problema e Jamilly ficou a conhecer melhor Hermione, percebendo finalmente que ela até era simpática, mas o peso da informação que a nova amiga lhe tinha dado pairava sobre a sua cabeça como uma grande nuvem de tempestade que o seguia pra qualquer lugar que ela fosse. Jamilly tentou evitar Harry ao máximo mas sem levantar suspeitas: a rapariga tinha medo de não conseguir controlar-se e deixar escapar alguma coisa, daí o "voto de silêncio" perto do irmão.

Na manhã de Segunda, quando Jamilly se levantou, vestiu e desceu as escadas da camarata das raparigas, encontrou o primeiro ano dos Gryffindors todo de volta do quadro de avisos. "Bom dia! O que se passa?" perguntou ela a Harry e Ron (este último estava em bicos de pés para ver por cima das cabeças dos outros alunos).

"Bom dia, Maggy!" disse Harry "Não faço a menor ideia. Quando nós descemos já estava esta gente toda aqui."

Ron olhou para eles com uma expressão de descrença e revolta que assustou os dois irmãos "Isto é um pesadelo... Eu ainda estou a dormir e dentro de momentos vou acordar e vai estar tudo bem..." disse ele esfregando os olhos. "Belisquem-me, por favor!" continuou ele esticando o braço, que Jamilly beliscou. "Auu... Isso doeu! Mas se isso doeu, isto é pior que um pesadelo: é real!" disse ele desesperado, enquanto esfregava o braço.

"Mas que raio aconteceu Ron?" perguntou Jamilly que começava a desesperar.

"As aulas de voo começam na Quinta-Feira..." começou Ron, com um ar bastante deprimido.

"Mas isso é bom, não é? Não eras tu que dizias que as aulas de voo nunca mais começavam!" perguntou Harry confuso com a reacção do amigo.

Ron olhou para ele completamente desesperado "E estava. Estava muito... até ver que a aula de voo é em conjunto com os Slytherin!" disse fatalisticamente.

Jamilly sabia que não devia ficar feliz mas não podia evitar. Ela não falara com ele durante todo o fim-de-semana, tendo apenas o visto, ao longe, no Grande Salão e na biblioteca enquanto estudava com Hermione. Jamilly precisava dele sobretudo depois da noite de sexta-feira. Precisava que ele a abraça-se e lhe dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem e que não havia mal nenhum nela sentir-se assustada e confusa. Neste momento, mais do que do namorado, ela precisava do melhor amigo que sempre tivera em Draco.

Quase mecanicamente, Jamilly seguiu os restantes Gryffindor (com um primeiro ano bastante indignado) até à grande mesa para o pequeno-almoço. A contragosto de Harry e Ron, Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Jamilly, naquele dia, enquanto esta mexia as suas papas de aveia sem levar uma única colherada à boca. "Maggy, está tudo bem? Pareces muito em baixo, hoje..." disse Hermione, que embora só tivessem começado a falar no fim-de-semana tinham descoberto que tinham imensas coisas em comum (se bem que Hermione continuava a não gostar muita da ideia de haver outra pessoa tão boa nas matérias escolar como ela) e se compreendessem melhor.

Isto fez Harry e Ron deixarem a sua conversa e voltarem as cabeças na direcção de Jamilly. "Ela tem razão..." disse Ron, sem grande vontade de admitir "Estás um bocado mais pálida do que é costume." continuou ele, observando-a com atenção.

Jamilly estava a começar a sentir-se um bocado desconfortável com o ar preocupado que os amigos lhes estavam a lançar. "Eu estou bem. A sério, não é preciso estarem preocupados..." disse ela, tentando acabar a conversa por ali.

"Eu acho que era melhor ires à Ala Hospitalar. A Madame Pomfrey está sempre lá e a nossa aula só começa daqui a uma hora..." disse Harry, com um tom que não parecia aceitar um não como resposta.

"Mas eu não vou ter tempo e ir à enfermaria, correr até à torre para ir buscar os livros e chegar a tempo à aula de transfiguração..." disse ela, com esperança que isso desencorajasse os amigos.

"Eu posso ir buscar as tuas coisas à camarata enquanto a Madame Pomfrey te observa." disse Hermione, prontamente, cortando ali qualquer margem para desculpas que Jamilly pudesse ainda ter.

"Não vai valer a pena contrariar-vos, pois não?" perguntou Jamilly, mas sem acalentar grandes esperanças.

"Se não vais a bem, eu e o Harry arrastamos-te até lá." disse Ron e quando Jamilly olhou para ele percebeu que talvez ele estivesse a falar a sério e que se ela se tentasse opor iria ser levada como um condenado ao enforcamento: com direito a correntes e escolta.

"Está bem... Eu vou, mas sem recorrência à força bruta, se faz favor..." disse Maggy rendendo-se finalmente à persistência dos outros três.

Os quatro levantaram-se da mesa e preparavam-se para atravessar as portas do Grande Salão, tendo parado a tempo de evitarem a colisão com um grande conjunto de pessoas. Quando Jamilly olhou melhor, e depois de recuperar do susto, apercebeu-se de que eram apenas três pessoas, se bem que duas delas valessem pelo menos por duas cada uma.

"Vê lá por onde andas Potter!" disse Draco com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto. Lançando um sorriso na direcção de Jamilly, o desdenho desapareceu por segundo, para que apenas eles os dois percebessem o significado daquele sorriso, voltando a reaparecer quando reencarou o resto do grupo. "Estás com pressa, é? Não me digas que encontras-te uma gárgula que cospe moedas de ouro a todos os pelintras que lhe aparecem à frente e vais apresentar-lhe o teu amigo Weasley..." disse, enquanto o seu sorriso maldoso aumentava à medida que as orelhas de Ron iam ficando mais vermelhas.

"Ron, Harry, vamos embora. Vão com a Maggy à enfermaria enquanto eu vou buscar as nossas coisas à camarata..." disse Hermione, contornando Draco e os seus guarda-costas.

"Mas tu não consegues carregar as coisas dos quatro..." constatou (brilhantemente, se me permitem o comentário) Ron.

"Eu tinha dito que ia buscar as coisas da Maggy, não disse que ia buscar as vossas..." disse Hermione. "Quando a Madame Pomfrey estiver a observá-la vocês podem perfeitamente ir buscar as vossas coisas..." continuou ela.

"Obrigadinha..." disse Ron, amuado.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor: cada um de nós vai buscar as suas coisas à camarata e ninguém tem de carregar as coisas de mais ninguém!" disse Jamilly prontamente.

"Eu pensei que já tinhas percebido que não te ias escapar..." disse Ron, olhando para ela de esguelha. "Não vale a pena usares truques. Já te disse que vais à enfermaria nem que te tenha de arrastar." concluiu ele começando a arregassar as mangas. Jamilly arregalou os olhos de surpresa (e talvez um pouquinho de medo e vergonha à mistura... já imaginaram como seria ser arrastado por alguém através de um castelo extremamente movimentado!) dando um pequenino passo atrás e levantado as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Não sabia que conseguias ser tão Troll, Weasel!" indignou-se Draco que sem perceber estava a preparar-se para defender Jamilly, mas um breve olhar para a cara da rapariga (que rapidamente assumiu uma expressão de choque, visto que Draco que tanto lhe incutira a necessidade de secretismo ia deitar tudo a perder num estalar de dedos) vê-lo voltar a si. "Se é assim que tratas os teus amigos, não és muito melhor que nós." disse muito convictamente.

"Cala-te, Malfoy! Não tens nada a ver com o assunto!" disse Harry com um ar bastante chateado. Jamilly sentiu-se ainda pior visto que o rapaz que poderia ser o seu irmão (ela ainda não excluíra a hipótese de não ser este o seu irmão) estar a falar tão agressivamente com o seu namorado, e ficou ainda mais pálida do que antes. "Maggy, estás bem? Não te preocupes que vamos JÁ para a enfermaria." disse determinado e acentuando o já, pondo assim fim a esta discussão que atraíra os olhares da maioria dos alunos que se encontrava no Grande Salão.

Sem mais palavras, Harry pegou na mão de Jamilly e arrastou-a para fora do salão e para as escadas que conduziam à enfermaria, deixando para trás um Draco tanto preocupado como furioso.

Quando Ron, Harry e Jamilly chegaram à enfermaria (Hermione tinha ido directamente para o dormitório buscar as malas de ambas) esta estava vazia e a enfermeira, Madam Pomfrey apareceu à frente deles como que vinda do nada. "O que se passa? O que estão aqui a fazer?" perguntou ela com um ar desconfiado.

"A nossa amiga não se estava a sentir muito bem..." disse Ron indicando a rapariga que se encontrava entre ambos os rapazes (estes tinham um pouco de medo que ela tentasse fugir e consideraram que esta seria a melhor estratégia para a deixar debaixo de olho).

"Eu estou óptima!" disse Jamilly, bastante aborrecida por ter sido obrigada a vir até a enfermaria. "Desculpe por a fazermos perder o seu tempo..." disse ela muito educadamente à enfermeira que tinha um ar cada vez mais desconfiado.

Quando Jamilly pensava que estava livre e que finalmente se podia ir embora uma voz atrás de si chamou-a. "Esta um momento... Anda cá." disse Madam Pomfrey, chamando a jovem com um sinal de dedos enquanto falava. Sem mais hipóteses de fuga Jamilly aproximou-se da enfermeira. "Estás muito pálida, minha filha. Tu comeste?" perguntou ela.

"Acabamos de vir do pequeno-almoço..." disse Jamilly.

"Hum... Vamos lá ver o que se passa contigo. Estás demasiado pálida para ser normal. A menos que sejas um vampiro..." disse a enfermeira em tom de brincadeira, indicando uma das camas mais próximas. "Vocês podem ir. Não há nada aqui para verem..." disse ela dispensando os dois rapazes, que se dirigiram para a porta e sairam da enfermaria, meio a correr meio a andar.

A Madam Pomfrey observou a rapariga (acreditem que não foi uma consulta em nada parecida com as que ela tinha tido no seu médico Muggle) e ao fim de um momentos disse que ela estava com a tensão muito baixa. Advertindo a rapariga a não sair dali, dirigiu-se ao seu escritório para ir buscar uma poção que, segundo ela, a poria óptima num instante.

No instante em que ouviu a porta do escritório fechar-se, ouviu passos que se aproximavam dela e olhou por cima do ombro para ver o que se passava. E ficou bastante surpresa com o que viu... "DRACO! O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER AQUI?" disse ela num grito sussurrado (imaginem que estão a reclamar com o nosso irmão e que a nossa mãe está no quarto ao lado e vocês não querem (obviamente) que ela oiça).

"Tinha de ver o que é que tinhas? O que é que a enfermeira te disse? É grave?" disse ele num sussurro, contornando a cama e segurando as mãos de Jamilly nas suas.

A expressão de preocupação do rapaz fez um sorriso doce aparecer na cara da rapariga "Eu estou bem. Só tenho a tensão um bocadinho baixa... Não é nada de grave." disse sorrindo ainda mais quando a expressão do rapaz relaxou um pouco. "O que vai ser grave é o que acontece se ela te apanha aqui..." disse Jamilly tentando que o rapaz percebesse que tinha de se ir embora imediatamente.

Ele pareceu captar a mensagem "Ok. Vemos-vos em Poções." disse esticando-se um pouco e colocando um beijo na testa de Jamilly.

Ela sorriu abertamente "Vai lá, Romeu..." disse em tom de brincadeira. "E vê se não te apanham."

"Até à próxima, Julieta. Espera por mim que eu voltarei..." disse em tom teatral.

"Podes voltar, mas eu é que não vou estar aqui..." disse Jamilly fazendo os dois rir.

Após uma troca de olhares carinhosos, Draco afastou-se, saindo da enfermaria poucos segundos antes de Madam Pomfrey emergir do seu escritório "Tenho de pôr estes frascos mais à mão, senão nunca os encontro... Desculpa, minha filha. Espero que não tenhas ficado muito aborrecida enquanto sai..." disse a enfermeira em tom de desculpa.

"A senhora não imagina como estive precisamente o oposto..." pensou Jamilly enquanto a enfermeira lhe empurrava uma colherada de um líquido ligeiramente fumegante pela garganta abaixo, causando-lhe a sensação de aquecer por dentro.

"Ora ai está... Sentes-te melhor?"

"Muito melhor, obrigada." disse Jamilly sentindo-se mais aconchegada por dentro, embora não soubesse se a sensação se devera à curta visita de Draco ou à estranha poção que tinha acabado de engolir. "Já posso ir para as aulas?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, mas caso te sintas outra vez pior vens cá imediatamente." disse a enfermeira colocando a rolha no frasco da poção e afastando-se de volta ao seu escritório.

Quando Jamilly saiu da enfermaria tinha uma comitiva de boas vindas à sua espera. "Estás com muito melhor aspecto!" disse, alegremente, Hermione, entregando-lhe a mala dos livros. E os quatro dirigiram-se para as suas aulas conversando animadamente (ou seja, Hermione só conversava com Jamilly, Ron e Hharry não falavam com Hermione e Jamilly servia de uma espécie de mediadora, dividindo a sua atenção entre os rapazes e a outra rapariga).

Os dias seguintes passaram normalmente, com cada vez mais trabalho nas aulas (e depois delas) e vários olhares e sorrisos roubados entre Jamilly e Draco, tanto nos corredores como nas aulas de Poções.

Finalmente a Quinta-feira chegou e com ela a primeira aula de voo e toda a excitação que com ela acartava. Hermione, que não se sentia nada à vontade com esta matéria (afinal de contas não se pode aprender a voar nos livros, nem através de um feitiço ou de poções, tanto quanto sei), tinha andado durante toda a semana com a cara enfiada em livros sobre voo e Quidditch, torturando todos os que dela se aproximavam com extensos discursos sobre faltas que tinham acontecido em campionatos mundiais da modalidade favorita dos feiticieros e a aprovação de leis que impediam a utilização de transportes de voo colectivos e mesmo da utilização de qualquer tipo de transporte mágico (vassouras, pó de Floo, Aparição/Desaparição, Hipogrifos,…) em zonas utilizadas pelos Muggles.

Durante o pequeno-almoço, Neville recebeu um Lembrador pelo correio, o que gerou alguma confusão (causada principalmente por Malfoy que tirou o Lembrador a Neville e que não parecia querer devolvê-lo, não fosse o aparecimento da professora McGonagall).

Vários momentos antes da aula começar, os Gryffindor descolavam-se pelo relvado conversando animadamente entre si. Quando chegaram ao campo de voo a equipa dos Slytherin já se lá encontrava, cada um deles posicionado ao lado de uma vassoura de aspecto bastante velho. Os Gryffindor tomaram o seu lugar na fileira de vassouras em frente aos Slytherin. Jamilly caminhou rapidamente tentando ficar com a vassoura que se encontrava em frente a Draco, mas Harry chegou lá primeira, tendo de se contentar com a vassoura seguinte.

Harry, Jamilly e Ron conversavam muito animadamente visto que todos eles estavam extremamente excitados com a ideia de que dentro de instantes estariam em cima das vassouras (no caso de Harry e Jamilly, pela primeira vez nas suas vidas), observados de perto por Draco que cada vez mais tinha cara de poucos amigos.

"Então! De que é que estão à espera?" perguntou a Madam Hooch enquanto se aproximava a passos largos dos alunos. "Porque é que não estão todos ao lado de uma das vassouras?" continuou, parando, finalmente, em frente à turma.

Durante uns breves instantes houve algum burburinho e agitação, enquanto alguns dos alunos se dirigiam para uma vassoura que ainda não estivesse ocupada.

"Coloquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura" disse ela enquanto exemplificava "e digam "Sobe!""

Todos os alunos seguiram o exemplo e Jamilly viu as vassouras de Harry e Draco a obedecer imediatamente, ao passo que a sua não o fez. Ela inspirou fundo e tentou novamente, obtendo desta vez uma resposta positiva por parte da sua própria vassoura, que voou directamente para a sua mão, deixando-a com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry que observava os colegas com entusiasmo, sorriu abertamente quando Jamilly olhou para ele demonstrando-se verdadeiramente feliz com o sucesso da amiga; por sua vez Draco ficou com para de poucos amigos quando viu o outro rapaz a olhar para Jamilly e sorrir daquela e a rapariga a retribuir um sorriso bastante genuíno.

"Todos a montar as vassouras!" disse a professora enquanto ela própria passava a perna por cima da vassoura que tinha na mão. "Só vou demonstrar uma vez por isso prestem bem atenção. Não sou nenhum relógio para repetir!" continuou ela em tom de comando.

Toda a turma olhou para ela tentando registar todos os movimentos que ela fazia enquanto demostrava como levantar voo e planar. Alguns dos Slytherin que passaram a sua infância perto de vassouras faziam, em murmúrios entre si, piadinhas e comentários sobre só um Troll ou um Duende precisar de tais instuções.

Depois de aterrar suavemente, a Madam Hooch olhou para a turma que continuava a observa-la e que se demonstrava cada vez mais inquieta "Quando eu acabar de contar até três, sopro este apito e vocês vão levantar voo, planar a meio metro do chão e aterrar" disse ela, começando a contagem mas não tendo tempo de a terminar, pois antes que tivesse a oportunidade de chegar ao três Neville levantou voo disparado começando a elevar-se cada vez mais nos seus. Vários minutos aflitivos depois o rapaz caiu da vassoura, tendo sido levado para a enfermaria pela professora não antes desta avisar que o primeiro aluno que fosse apanhado a voar antes dela chegar, seria imediatamente mandado de volta para casa.

"Viram a cara daquele pastel quando caiu no meio do chão?" disse Draco atraindo para si a atenção de toda a gente "Que ridículo! Nem sei como é que eles podem aceitar "coisas" destas na escola..." disse com um sorriso muito cínico no rosto.

"Cala-te, Malfoy!" disse Jamilly virando costas, bastante aborrecida e preocupada com o colega que tinha sido levado para a enfermaria agarrado à mão e cambaleando bastante.

Draco que não conseguia suportar a ideia dela sorrir daquela forma para Harry e ter palavras tão duras para ele, estava a pensar numa forma de se vingar de Harry quando a resposta para as suas preces foi enviada sobre a forma de um brilho intenso produzido por algo que estava caído na relva perto do sítio onde Neville tinha caído. "Olha, é aquela coisa estúpida que a avó do Longbottom lhe mandou... Talvez se ele se tivesse agarrado a isto, teria se lembrado de aterrar de cabeça para nos poupar da sua grande estupidez!" disse com grande malícia, segurando o Lembrador que brilhava intensamente a cada raio de sol que com ele entrava em contacto. Os Slytherin riam a bandeiras despregadas.

"Dá cá isso, Draco!" disse Harry dando um passo em direcção ao outro rapaz.

Draco sorriu ainda mais, visto que o seu plano estava a resultar: ele sabia que Harry iria intervir, agora só tinha que o atrair para o ar... "Se o queres vem cá tirar-mo!" disse enquanto subia para a vassoura e se elevava nos céus. "Não me digas que estás com medo, Potter!" disse ele em tom de provocação, quando finalmente parou de subir e olhou para baixo para todos os que o observavam.

Harry passou a perna por cima da vassoura e nem os protestos e impedimentos de Hermione conseguiram evitar que ele levanta-se voo atrás de Draco. Todos os Gryffindor aplaudiram entusiasticamente enquanto Harry parava de forma perfeita no ar e se virava para encarar o outro rapaz que, de repente, tinha perdido o sorriso. "Devolve isso ou eu atiro-te da vassoura!" disse Harry bastante confiante.

"A sério, Potter! Gostava de ver isso." disse com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

Harry disparou contra ele, levando Jamilly a tapar os olhos. Ela não conseguia assistir aquilo. Eles iam acabar por se matar um ao outro por causa de uma parvoíce.

Quando Jamilly ouviu as ovações dos seus amigos, destapou os olhos e viu que Draco estava a agarra-se ainda mais à vassoura e Harry estava mais uma vez a virar a sua para o outro, o que a fez respirar de alívio (a outra opção seria bem pior). "Então, Malfoy. Já não pareces tão corajoso sem os teus amiguinhos para te defenderem..." disse Harry.

Draco perdeu as réstias de sorriso que ainda tinha ao perceber que o outro tinha razão "Tenta apanhar, Potter." disse enquanto atirou com o Lembrador que começou a descer a pique em direcção ao chão.

Harry desceu atrás dele, agarrando-o antes deste bater no chão e aterrando suavemente. Jamilly ficou tão aliviada que correu para ele e se lhe lançou aos braços, apanhando-o desprevenido. "Não me voltes a assustar assim..." disse ela, enquanto o rapaz retribuiu o abraço com um só braço, mantendo o Lembrador fechado na mão e a vassoura na outra.

"HARRY POTTER!" disse uma voz bastante ríspida que eles já conheciam. Harry largou Jamilly e ambos se viraram para a professora McGonagall que se dirigia para Harry a passo rápido. "Nunca pensei... Em todos estes anos... Mas o que..." disse a professora bastante nervosa e desconsertada. "Siga-me, senhor Potter."

Jamilly ficou bastante assustada e preocupada nesse momento. E se Harry fosse expulso? E se eles não se voltassem a ver? Agora que ela estava tão perto de descobrir a verdade não queria acreditar que isto estava a acontecer.

Apesar dos comentários dos outros alunos (dos Gryffindor, está claro!) sobre o Harry não ter culpa, a professora manteve-se irredutível e Harry seguiu-a de cabeça baixa, em direcção ao castelo.

Quando Jamilly desviou o olhar daquela cena que lhe partia o coração viu Draco a observar Harry com uma expressão vitoriosa e furiosa, ao mesmo tempo. Ao fim de alguns instantes, o rapaz olhou na sua direcção e ela viu algo de não estava à espera naqueles doces olhos cinzentos: mágoa, desespero e surpresa. Sem conseguir aguentar mais, Jamilly correu em direcção ao castelo, tanto na esperança de ter notícias de Harry como de apagar da memória aquele triste olhar...


	8. O largar da bomba

A verdade por detrás da lenda

* * *

Capítulo 8 – O largar da bomba

"Harry!" esclamou Jamilly correndo na direcção do rapaz com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto, contendo-se, por pouco, de se lançar ao pescoço dele como fizera anteriormente "Não imaginas como estou feliz por te ver..."

" Digo o mesmo. Estava a ver que estaria agora a fazer as malas de volta a Privet Drive..." disse ele verdadeiramente aliviado por os seus receios não se terem confirmado.

"Mas o que aconteceu?" perguntou curiosa a rapariga. A professora McGonagall não parecia o tipo de pessoa que dá doces no Natal, quanto mais antes...

"Neste momento estás a olhar para o novo seeker dos Gryffindor!" disse Harry num tom modesto, não parecendo acreditar no que estava a acontecer.

E assim, conversando animadamente e com Harry relatando todos os angustiosos momentos que passaram deste a sua saída do campo de voo com a professora McGonagall até ao momento em que finalmente percebeu que não seria enviado de volta aos tios, passaram o resto daquela tarde que por momentos tinha sido a pior desde a sua chegada a Hogwarts.

Na manhã seguinte Jamilly atrasou-se paa o pequeno-almoço: toda a excitação do dia anterior tinham-na mantido acordada duramte a maior parte da noite e quando finalmente adormeceu eram quase horas de acordar. A jovem vestiu-se à pressa, colocou a sua mala dos livros ao ombro e correu pelas escadas abaixo até ao Salão que estava agora quase vazio. Rapidamente se aproximou da mesa de equipa e percorreu-a com o olhar esperando encontrar os seus novos amigos. Quando não os encontrou, pegou numa torrada com doce de pêssego e correu em direcção ao pátio de transfiguração onde irira ter aulas com os restantes Gryffindors.

Quando se aproximou da sala da professora McGonagall distingiu rapidamente Harry, Ron e Hermione e dirigiu-se a eles. Hermione não parecia estar nada feliz, a julgar pela expressão que ela tinha no rosto...

"Já não sei o que heide dizer a estes dois!" disse ela desesperada quando Jamilly chegou junto deles "Eles são doidos e egocêntrico... e imaturos... e infantis... e uns grandes IDIOTAS!" continuou exasperada dizendo as últimas palavras olhando para os dois rapazes que estavam a ficar com cara de poucos amigos.

"Cala-te Hermione!" disse Harry bastante aborrecido com a interferência da jovem.

"Mas o que é que se está a passar aqui!" perguntou perplexa Jamilly, olhando de uns rostos para os outros. Não recebendo uma resposta decidiu insistir, focando a sua atenção num deles "Hermione, o que é que aconteceu?"

Hermione olhou para ela com um olhar bastante intenso "O que é que aconteceu?" repetiu ela tentando não elevar a sua voz "O que é que aconteceu? Se queres saber o que aconteceu pergunta aos teus amiguinhos! Estes dois têm cabeças piores que a pele de dragão: não entra absolutamente nada!" concluiu, virando as costas aos outros três.

"Ela diz aquilo porque ainda nunca viu os gnomos do jardim lá de cada..." disse Ron num murmúrio, um pouco a m,edo que Hermione voltasse para trás e tivesse uma resposta pronta para o seu comentário.

Jamilly virou-se novamente para os rapazes, colocou as mãos nas nacas e começou a bater o pé em sinal de impaciência "Então vai demorar muito para começarem a falar ou tenho de ir buscar uma cadeira?"

"Já viste que daqui a uns tempos vai poder dizer "Então vai demorar muito ou tenho de invocar uma cadeira?"..." disse Ron bastante divertido "Porque vamos aprender feitiços de invocação, 'tás a ver?"

Bem, se o olhar matasse Ron teria morrido naquele momento, tal foi a intensidade do olhar que Jamilly lhe lançou. O rapaz encolheu-se de imediato "Não é nada de especial..." começou ele mas calou-se não sabendo como continuar e começando a ficar cada vez mais vermelho sob o olhar da rapariga. Ron lançou um olher suplicante a Harry...

"Então! Desembuchem!" disse Jamilly quase a perder a paciência.

"O Malfoy desafiou-me para um duelo de feiticeiros, esta noite, na sala dos troféus." disse Harry finalmente.

"E tu dissente que não, certo?" perguntou Jamilly com um olhar bastante penetrante, fixando-se nos olhos de Harry.

Harry fez uma expressão bastante nervosa que revelava a verdade mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder ou que Jamilly tivesse oportunidade de o confrontar, a professora McGonagall apareceu à porta da sala com um olhar bastante severo e desconcertado. "Francamente! Já acabaram a conversa ou precisam de mais alguns minutos? Ou talvez queiram umas cadeiras e canecas de cerveja de manteiga..." disse sarcasticamente a professora desviando-se ligeiramente para que eles entrassem na sala. Jamilly sentiu imediatamente a autoridade daquele gesto e dirigiu-se cabis baixo para a sala, com os dois colegas atrás de si, e sentou-se no primeiro lugar que encontrou livre, trabalhando em silêncio durante toda a aula mas deitando alguns olhares de relance aos dois amigos tentando transmitir a mensagem de que a conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

**(Eu sei que no original a aula de voo e o duelo são no mesmo dia, mas daí isto ser um fanfiction)**

O resto do dia passou-se sem que Jamilly conseguisse falar com os dois rapazes, talvez porque o tempo fosse pouco ou (o que é a opção mais provável) porque eles a andavam a evitar.

Depois do jantar Jamilly e Hermione sentaram-se na sala comum da equipa, numa mesa junto do retrato, tanto para acabarem as pilhas de trabalhos que tinham ainda por fazer, como para colocar Ron e Harry, que se encontravam nos cadeirões junto da lareira, de cabeças muito juntas, embrenhados numa intensa conversa sussurrada. Algumas horas mais tarde os dois foram-se deitar, o que deixou Jamilly e Hermione mais aliviadaspensando que os dois rapazes tinham finalmente percebido que toda aquela ideia do duelo era uma grande estupidez.

Quando as duas raparigas se preparavam para ir dormir, exaústas pela noite de trabalho árduo, ouviram duas vozes que se dirigiam para a sala e decidiram ficar muito quitas onde estavam.

"Não faças tanto barulho" disse Harry a Ron que tropeçara numa das carpetes e quese caíra no meio do chão.

"Desculpa!" sussurrou Ron em resposta, endireitando-se e olhando para o chão para ter a certeza de que não iria voltar a tropeçar.

"Eu não acredito que vocês vão mesmo fazer isto!" disse Hermione saindo das sombras e fazendo os dois rapazes saltarem de surpresa. Jamilly seguiu-a e lançou um olhar de descrença e desilusão a Harry pois nunca pensou que ele fosse de facto aarecer no duelo.

"O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?" perguntou Ron "Não deviam estar a dormir!"

"Olha quem fala!" disse Jamilly bastante aborrecida com a atitude infantil que Ron estava a tomar.

"Harry, vocês não podem fazer isto!" disse Hermione tentando chamá-lo à razão.

"E porque é que não posso? Porque é que não te metes na tua vida?" perguntou Harry um pouco desdenhoso.

"Pára de ser parvo, Harry!" disse Jamilly intervindo antes que todo o dormitório acordasse "Vais arranjar sarilhos se te descobrem!"

Nesse momento os dois rapazes decidiram que já era hora de passarem pelo buraco e dirigirem-se à sala dos troféus. Se tinham esperanças que isto dissuadisse as raparigas apanharam uma grande desilusão porque elas seguiram-nos e durante todo o caminho Hermione continuava a tentar que eles voltassem para trás e Jamilly pensava no que iria fazer quando estivessem cara-a-cara com Draco.

"Porque é que ele está a fazer isto?" pensava ela enquanto toda aquela atmosfera um pouco assustadora do castelo durante a noite os envolvia cada vez mais no seu manto de escuridão. "O que será que ele tem contra o Harry? E porque é que o Harry é tão cabeça-dura e não desiste desta estupidez?"

Ainda estava envolta nestes pensamentos quando todo o grupo parou de repente: tinham chegado ao seu destino…

"Ele ainda não está cá e já é quase meia-noite!" disse Ron consultando o seu relógio de pulso.

Eles ficaram escondidos nas sombras à espera que Draco e o seu armário com pernas resolvessem aparecer. Minutos mais tarde começaram a ouvir uma voz e passos que se dirigiam para onde eles estavam ("Já não era sem tempo!", disse Ron num tom aborrecido), mas não era Draco mas sim Mr. Filch que encurtava cada vez mais a distância entre eles.

Os quatro feiticeiros começaram a correr o mais silenciosamente possível no sentido oposto à voz do encarregado.

De cada vez que passavam perto de uma das janelas do castelo eram banhados por tímidos raios de luar que tornavam mais assustadora a expressão de pânico que cada um deles tinha estampada no rosto.

Os jovens continuaram a correr até chegarem a um corredor ali perto que parecia deserto naquele momento. "Por aqui!" disse Harry, enquanto continuava a correr acabando frente-a-frente com uma porta trancada. Jamilly e Hermione tiraram as suas varinhas do pijama, apontaram nas à porta e, em uníssono, disseram o feitiço de destrancar segundos depois de Harry saltar fora do caminho. A porta não só se destrancou como quase saltou das dobradiças.

Os quatro entraram o mais rápido que conseguiram empurrando-se uns aos outros e fecharam a porta atrás de si. "Bolas, estava a ver que aquele velho rabugento nos ia apanhar. Bem agora só temos de esperar um pouco e voltar para a sala comum…" disse Ron, enquanto ele e Harry mantinham os ouvidos colados à porta. "Já agora: alguém sabe onde é que estamos? Com tanta correria nem sei por onde viemos…"

"Ou muito me engano ou estamos no corredor do terceiro andar…" respondeu Jamilly com algum tremor na voz. A jovem, tal como Hermione que gelara no sítio, encaravam a sala e não a porta.

"O corredor proibido! Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?" perguntou Harry que se começou a virar na direcção da rapariga.

"Não consigo pensar noutro motivo para a porta estar trancada e ter um monstro cá dentro!" disse Jamilly que começava a recuar e a puxar Hermione consigo, enquanto um enorme cão com três cabeças se começava a levantar e mostrava os seus dentes pontiagudos.

Ron abriu a porta e todos conseguiram escapar a tempo visto que o "cão" se preparava para os atacar, correndo com todas as forças para a suas camaratas sem nunca olhar para trás. Quando chegaram à sala comum e depois de um "bem te avisei" da Hermione e um olhar desiludido de Jamilly, separaram caminhos.

Na manhã seguinte as duas amigas desceram juntas para o pequeno-almoço e à sua espera ao pé do retrato da Dama Gorda estavam Ron e Harry. "Queremos falar com vocês…" disse Harry sem saber muito bem como continuar.

"Então digam o que têm a dizer." disse Jamilly parando e encarando os rapazes.

"Eu não quero ouvir nada do que eles têm a dizer. Só quero esquecer aquele monstro e o que ele estava a guardar" disse Hermione, que continuava tão chateada como no dia anterior. "Eu vou para o Salão antes que estes dois tenham mais uma ideia mirabolante que nos meta em sarilhos!" continuou ela deitando um olhar fulminante aos rapazes "Queres que te guarde um lugar no salão?" perguntou ela a Jamilly, que lhe acenou negativamente, e afastou-se do pequeno grupo.

"Sim!" perguntou Jamilly virando-se novamente para os rapazes.

"Bem, sabes… nós tivemos a falar… e… ontem estávamos com… a cabeça quente e…" começou Ron muito atrapalhado.

"Mas isto vai a algum lado! Se é isso vou para o Salão. Quando quiserem MESMO falar comigo sabem onde me encontrar…" disse Jamilly preparando-se para se ir embora mas foi travada por Harry que se colocou à sua frente.

"Maggy, o que o Ron estava a tentar dizer é que nós queremos pedir desculpa. Tu e a Hermione tentaram avisar-nos e nós não acreditámos. Desculpa…" disse Harry com um olhar muito sincero.

Jamilly olhou o rapaz nos olhos e viu que ele estava a ser sincero, isso fez com que um sorriso tímido aparecesse no seu rosto "Sabes que devias dizer isso à Hermione…"

"Ela não que ouvir…" disse Harry calmamente.

"E isso vai fazer com que desistas logo à primeira! Francamente, não me pareces o tipo de pessoa que desiste logo que encontra um problema…" desafiou Jamilly.

"Não é desistir. Não vale a pena. Nós nunca nos demos bem. Se ela não quer falar, não fale." disse Ron que até ao momento tinha estado apenas a ouvir.

"Fico feliz por saber que se eu não quisesse falar vocês nem sequer iam tentar…" disse Jamilly sarcasticamente.

"Ei! Não compares… Se fosses tu nos insistíamos. Afinal fazes parte do gang…" disse Harry dando-lhe um pequeno encontrão com o ombro.

A jovem sorriu e os três desceram para o pequeno-almoço, conversando animadamente como se os acontecimentos da noite anterior não tivessem passado de um sonho. "Já agora sabes o que é que a Hermione cria dizer com aquilo de esquecer o que o monstro estava a guardar?" pergunto Harry tentando esconder a sua curiosidade.

Jamilly olhou para ele um tanto incrédula "Então, é muito simples: ela queria dizer precisamente isso." concluiu Jamilly como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e quando Harry e Ron lhe responderam com um olhar confuso ela não conseguia acreditar que eles não tinham reparado. "Vocês não viram! Aquela coisa estava sentada em cima de um alçapão. Ninguém ia meter uma coisa daquelas na escola se não fosse para guardar algo muito poderoso ou valioso, ou então ambos…"

Aquela declaração intrigou bastante Harry, que durante o resto do caminho ficou absorto nos seus pensamentos.

Ao chegarem ao Salão encontraram-no ainda cheio mas arranjaram uns lugares entre alguns dos colegas. Quando estavam quase a terminar o pequeno-almoço, uma pequena comitiva de pessoas passou por eles tendo ficado muito tempo com um olhar perplexo voltado na direcção dos três feiticeiros: tratava-se nem mais nem menos do que Draco, os seus armários ambulante e mais uns quantos Slytherin. O olhar de Draco faiscava de raiva na direcção de Harry visto que o seu plano para expulsão o famoso feiticeiro tinham falhado e ver a "sua Maggy" sentada junto dele, rindo e conversando animadamente não aumentavam o seu "amor" pelo outro.

Jamilly, sentindo-se observada, lançou discretamente um olhar em redor, detectando Draco por entre a multidão de Slytherins. "Ai, se eu te apanho…!" pensou furiosa a rapariga, que embora tivesse já perdoado Harry e Ron ainda não o tinha feito com o namorado. "Mas o que é que ele pretendia? Pregar-nos um susto! Expulsar-nos a todos!" ela tinha quase a certeza de que este último pensamento era o mais provável, mas tentou apagá-lo da memória. Tentando não dar nas vistas lançou a Draco um olhar que ele tão bem entendia (ou pelo menos devia, visto que era o mesmo olhar que ela lhe lançava quando estavam em Godric's Hollow e Draco passeava com o pai pela vila): "Precisamos de falar!".

"Eu volto já." disse Jamilly enquanto se começava a levantar do seu lugar.

Ron olhou para ela de forma desconfiada "Onde é que tu vais?"

Jamilly já estava à espera de uma pergunta semelhante "Coisas de raparigas. Porquê Ron? Também queres vir retocar a maquilhagem?" provocou ela, causando risos a todos os que ouviram a conversa. A jovem aproveitou o momento em que vários alunos dos Gryffindor e de outras equipas se aproximaram para brincar um bocado com aquela deixa par se escapar do Salão.

"Não sabia que usavas maquilhagem…" disse uma voz vinda do armário das vassouras.

Jamilly dirigiu-se para lá, calmamente para que ninguém dentro do Salão se apercebesse que algo se passava "Isso deve ser porque eu não uso." explicou ela enquanto entrava no armário e fechava a porta para que mais ninguém ouvisse a conversa. Instintivamente, Draco abriu os braços e deu um passo da direcção da rapariga mas Jamilly travou o seu abraço "Sabes que eu detesto tretas, por isso vou directa ao assunto: que raio foi aquilo ontem!"

Draco olhou para ela confuso "Já não se pode brincar com Longbottom? Eu não tenho culpa que o Potter maravilha queira sempre armar-se em he…"

"Não estou a falar disso!" interrompeu Jamilly "Se bem que o que fizeste não se faz. Vocês podiam ter-se magoado! Estou a falar de algo bem pior e mais grave…" começou ela e antes que tivesse tempo de se arrepender do que estava prestes a dizer continuou "Estou a falar da armadilha que ontem à noite montaste ao Harry e ao Ron!" disse ela lançando um olhar penetrante ao rapaz.

Draco ficou ainda mais furioso "Claro. O santo Potter tinha de ir fazer queixinhas…!" disse ele sarcasticamente.

Jamilly estava quase a explodir "Ele não precisava de me contar nada porque eu estava com eles!"

"O quê!" perguntou ele estupefacto.

"O que tu acabaste de ouvir: eu estava lá quando o Filch quase nos apanhou na sala dos troféus!" disse ela sob o olhar incrédulo do namorado.

"Mas o que é que tu estavas lá a fazer? Eu só falei com o Potter e o Weasley…" disse ele tentando desculpar-se.

Jamilly olhou pare ele bem nos olhos "A Hermione ouviu e fez o Harry contar-me o que ele estava a planear…" disse ela com toda a simplicidade.

"Mas porque é que tu foste com eles?" perguntou mais uma vez Draco, verdadeiramente preocupado. E se por causa dele ela tivesse sido expulsa? Ele não se perdoaria.

"O que achas que fui fazer! Fui tentar por algum juízo na nossa cabeça!" disse ela libertando toda a sua frustração. "Eu não queria que fosses andassem à briga…" continuou ela como se aquela imagem a magoasse mais do que punhais "queria tentar convencer o Harry a não ir mas como ele é um grande teimoso não me ouviu e eu tinha esperança que pelo menos tu fosses menos casmurro, so que tu não estavas lá: o Filch estava..." terminou ela, a tremer de fúria.

"Eu não sabia que ias lá estar!" disse Draco como se aquela simples frase mudasse tudo. "Tinha de dar uma lição ao rapaz maravilha…" disse ele, que parecia finalmente estar a chegar ao ponto que mais lhe interessava.

"Mas porque raio é que tinhas de lhe mostrar uma lição?" perguntou Jamilly, completamente desorientada. "Porque ele te envergonhou na aula de voo! Porque ele não caiu da vassoura! Porque ele não foi expulso!" continuou ela, não encontrando um motivo suficientemente forte para fazer com que Harry merecesse uma lição.

"Claro que não!" disse Draco, que embora todas aquelas coisas o tivesse irritado não eram nada comparado com o seu verdadeiro motivo.

"Então porquê? Qual é o motivo tão forte para te levar a odiar tanto o Harry?" perguntou ela que não conseguia fazer sentido às acções do namorado.

"Porque ele não te larga nem um instante!" disse ele finalmente com os nervos à flor da pele.

Jamilly não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir "Estás a dizer que fizeste isto tudo porque estás com ciúmes! Mas isso é absurdo!"

"Absurdo porquê? Vocês estão sempre por aí aos sorrisinhos e segredinhos, tu estás sempre a defendê-lo e ele a ti! Como é que podes achar que é absurdo?" perguntou Draco tentando conter uma lágrima que lhe começava a aparecer no canto do olho.

"PORQUE ELE É MEU IRMÃO!"


End file.
